Honor and Vengeance
by Willow866
Summary: The Yeerks are gaining power, and the Andalites can barely hold them at bay. But a new threat looms in the distance. They have captured a scientist, who could help turn the war in their favor. Can the Andalites stop them before it is too late? Or will they be defeated at last? *Canon* ****This is part II. See Accepting the Inevitable for part I
1. Chapter 1 - Zoran

((This is completely unacceptable!)) I cried as I burst into the advisor's office. Alloran started at me in alarm for a moment, the smaller male standing next to him dropped the datapad he was holding and watched me with wide eyes as he took in my agitated state. I ignored him.

((That will be all, Axele.)) Alloran said, and the smaller male rushed nervously from the room, giving me another wary look. He left the room as if Crangar himself was on his hooves.

((Did you just get off the ship? The Valorblade arrived only hours ago.))

((I did.))

I began to pace, whipping my tail impatiently as I walked. I was furious.

The room was decorated beautifully. It was as if a portion of the _tranquil fields_ themselves had been transplanted here. The front wall was made entirely of reflective glass. The western wall was solid glass, providing a lovely view of the western spaceport the office was located in. The grass was the finest quality of course. All these offices had the best, although Alloran had outstanding taste. A small pool lay in the corner, littered with brightly colored crystals. The only artificial creations in the room were a large table, which held various datapads and a computer station. Along the eastern wall was a small circular table with a holo of the advisor's family.

((My Prince.)) I said, clopping over and resting my hands on his desk. ((I implore you, make the council see reason. We must attack now.))

I began pacing again.

((We must attack when they are weakest!))

((No. You are not thinking clearly. Prince Zoran. This is war.))

I interrupted him. ((Do not tell me about war, I know this war as well as you do.))

He sighed in frustration.

((This is not the time to make rash decisions. It has only been six months.)) His expression was serious and I began to notice how much older he looked now. There was more tan in his fur than before. He was a great warrior, but now the war seemed to be taking its toll.

My hearts sank as I clopped over to the small table. The holo showed a picture of the family. My eyes flickered to the two figures in the foreground. It showed Zamir-Semitur-Gahar, my _shorm_ , smirking at a beautiful young female, who was laughing and smiling at something he had just told her.

I reached for the holo, and my fingers went through her delicate form, causing the image to distort. I closed my eyes for a moment, attempting to compose myself. I failed miserably. I clenched my fist and stepped back towards Alloran.

((Six months, and we have made little progress. Six months of chasing phantoms. We push, and they push back harder.)) I was unable to hide my bitterness as I spoke. ((They killed Zamir, your son! They have Inara, and your grandchild. My child.)) I continued, my thoughts wavering slightly. Even now, it was hard to speak their names.

((I know what they have taken from me!)) He roared, stepping around the table to face me. ((But we must be smart! You are too close to this! You must trust us to do what needs to be done.)) He sighed suddenly. ((In three months, we will have enough ships to deal with the Yeerks.))

That was too much time, we needed to strike now.

((It will be too late!)) I replied, my tone livid. I had taken to pacing again, wearing a path in the grass. ((They aren't only Yeerks anymore, they have my _Elani._ If they use her knowledge against us, the damage could be catastrophic. Imagine the damage a prion virus would do here.)) I stopped and spread my arms, gesturing around me.

((We don't only have the Kelbrid sector to deal with. We still cannot take the Hork-Bajir world, and we must maintain the blockade around the Yeerk homeworld. We have been trying to maintain peace with the Humans, incompetent as they are. We are spread too thin.))

((I don't care!))

If they managed to use Inara against us, it could cripple us. If she was even still alive. My anger intensified two-fold and I clenched my fists at my sides.

((She is alive.)) Alloran said confidently.

Had I spoken aloud?

((How can you be sure?)) I said incredulously. Alloran sighed and returned to his computer.

((I was imprisoned for two and a half years. I know this creature.)) His main eyes lifted to mine, looking hollow. ((He would never kill her. His curiosity will keep her alive. As far as the council can tell, she has not been infested either. The Yeerks would have used her knowledge by now.)) His eyes looked strange, as if he was looking through me. Perhaps he was remembering something from long ago. ((The only question is why.))

((We must do something! I will go alone if I must. I need to help her, even if I do not deserve her.)) Alloran held up a hand to silence me. His eyes had returned to the present now, and he looked meaningfully at me.

((You were under orders, Zoran. And besides. She does not need to know.))

His words did little to comfort me and neither of us spoke for a long while.

((I have convinced the council to allow a small recovery team to attempt to retrieve her.)) He paused, seeing my wondering expression. ((I did not tell you, because you would have insisted on going.))

((I do insist.)) Nothing would stop me from going, and he knew it. ((My Prince. You once asked me if there was anything you could do to repay me. It is my fault she is there. I request this one thing. Allow me to make this right.))

Guilt threatened to overwhelm me. Why had she made the trade? I was willing to die for my people, for her. I should have insisted she stay behind. It would have infuriated her, but at least she would have been safe.

((You would ask this of me?)) He whispered, cursing as he took in my steady expression. He knew I would not back down. ((I will need to call in a few favors. Captain Feyorn owes me. He will not be pleased, he is fond of you. The Valorblade is due to return to duty in a week. Finding a replacement T.O. before then would be difficult.))

((Thank you, my Prince.)) I said bowing respectfully. Alloran sighed again. The door to his office trilled and I excused myself.

((Report to briefing room C. in twelve hours.)) He said heavily. ((Do not make me regret this.))

I needed to right what I had done. I had to get her away from that vile creature, even if it meant my death. I would do whatever it took.

Another wave of guilt hit me. I felt guilty for not being able to keep her safe. But I felt guilty for another reason. If she had ever found out what I had done, she would never speak to me again, and I knew it.

I clopped out into the corridor, locking eyes with the male who had been waiting as he clopped past me. He looked about my age, but his posture and expression made him look a bit wild, dangerous even. He was of average size, but more streamlined. His muscles were not large, but clearly defined, making him look even more dangerous. His gray eyes glittered with intelligence and cunning.

I couldn't help but watch the male as he clopped into Alloran's office. Something about the male made my fur stand on its ends and I raised my tail higher than I normally kept it. I left the spaceport feeling slightly unnerved.

* * *

((Brother!)) Iolrath came barreling towards me, his tail held high and his eyes filled with excitement. He was getting so big, he had almost fully matured.

((Welcome home, Iolrath.)) I arced my tail forward, touching his briefly. ((Run with me?)) I offered, and clopped past our scoop. I couldn't help but return his smile as we trotted side by side across the meadow. He could keep pace with me now, unlike the last time I had seen him.

((Alright, tell me all about it.)) I said, seeing the eagerness in his eyes.

((It is incredible!)) Iolrath cried, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. ((We captured two Yeerk supply ships in our first week! We stopped them as they were leaving the Hork-Bajir system! I got to fly a fighter!))

I laughed as Iolrath showed me a play by play of one of the battles, gesturing with both hands, showing each turn their ships made. He would make a great fighter pilot someday.

((How did you find Corran?)) I asked curiously. Iolrath let out a frustrated sigh as we stopped to drink by the river on the south side of the meadow. I smiled, remembering how excited Iolrath was when he could finally leap from one side to the other. It was a very wide river and he had not shut up about it for weeks.

He scuffed his hoof against the grass.

((He is alright.)) Iolrath said bitterly. He sighed again, looking down at the grass in embarrassment. ((He is very hard on me. I think he expects me to have your talent.))

((Corran is a great teacher. You should pay close attention to him.)) I urged. ((He was one of my instructors at the academy, you know.))

We turned and galloped across the meadow, and I opened my hooves to feed. It felt so good to be home. The sun was high overhead, but the air left me with a slight chill.

((Why can't you teach me? It comes to you so naturally.)) Iolrath said. ((You are the best fighter in history! Corran keeps comparing me to you, saying you were his best student.)) Excitement and admiration colored his tone now.

((You think tail fighting came naturally to me?)) I said, turning my stalk eyes to his face. ((I practiced for three hours each night, little brother. It took a lot of hard work and dedication.))

((You never told me that.)) Iolrath said in awe.

((Zamir...Zamir and I used to practice with each other every night.))

I wondered if I would ever be able to say his name without feeling a stab of pain in my hearts.

((I'm going to do that, brother. Then someday I will beat you! You will not be the best for long.))

I laughed.

((I am certainly not the best, but if you would like, I will practice with you.)) I offered.

Iolrath jumped in front of me, raising his tail. I skidded to a stop, laughing at the determination on his face.

I frowned at him.

(( _Aristh_ Iolrath, you call that a proper stance?)) I teased, stepping forward. ((You are too stiff, relax. You can't dodge a _djabala_ with a stance like that.))

He relaxed slightly, and I guided him with my hands, tucking his arms in, and nudging his legs with my tail.

((Spread your weight evenly on all four hooves. Arms in, you don't want to lose a hand, do you?)) I instructed, taking in the pensive look on his face. ((Stop thinking so much. Much of tail fighting is about instinct. Your body will know when it is time to strike.))

He was overthinking too much, trying to be perfect in his stance. I raised my tail high, assuming the proper stance to give him an example to work with.

((Keep your main eyes on mine, Iolrath, not my tail. Stalk eyes on my tail.)) I urged. ((Don't forget to keep an eye on your environment as well, one trip and it could cost you a match. Now, try to hit me.))

He arced his tail higher and struck, a look of concentration on his face. I blocked his blade easily with my own. He had a strong strike, and decently fast, but it was untrained, and needed refining. ((Do not think about it, just do it.)) I watched him carefully as he tried to hit me again and again.

((Iolrath.)) I said calmly. ((You flex your fingers when you about to strike. That is your tell.))

((Again.)) I said, and Iolrath came at me with renewed determination.


	2. Chapter 2 - Esplin

**Six months earlier...**

((This is not over, Visser!)) The male said, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and rage. ((I am coming for you.))

((I sincerely hope so…)) I taunted. ((In fact, I am counting on it.))

The two Andalite males on the viewer were glaring at me murderously. The human saying "If looks could kill." Came to mind.

((Why don't you save me the trouble and give yourselves up now?)) I smirked at them.

Only a few more seconds and we would be able to trace the Andalite's location. I just had to keep him talking.

((Perhaps we could make a deal after all. Both of you, and your ship for this female.))

((If I didn't know you to be the gutless leech that you are, I would take your offer.)) Prince Zoran spat bitterly.

Just another second...

I turned a stalk eye to the surface map, where a blue marker had appeared. I steadied myself on my hooves turned my gaze to my second officer, Daltan four-nine-three, who nodded and returned my smirk, revealing bright yellow teeth.

((Take us to them, Launch two fighters as well.)) I commanded privately to Daltan.

((Oh come now. You mighty Andalites think you are so superior. The only species with honor.)) I looked down at the female.

((Did I not fulfill our accord?)) I said sweetly to her. She trembled at being addressed directly, but stayed silent. I kicked her hard and she whimpered. ((Answer me, pet.))

She flinched back away from me as my fingers brushed her cheek.

((Y...Yes.))

((There you have it.))

((Do not touch her!)) Zoran roared. He swung his tail, and sparks flew from a console on his right.

I laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. I knew it would infuriate him, and drive him close to madness. Anything I could do to unnerve him would be in my favor. He was emotional, and I could use that to my advantage.

((You are in no position to be making demands, filth.))

I turned my stalks back to the sensor grid and the second Andalite cursed, the communications cutting out seconds later.

((Keep a lock, I want to know if they so much as twitch.))

I gave the commands to the computer and the view screen turned transparent as we descended. We were passing through the clouds in the atmosphere and I kept my eyes locked on the viewer, waiting.

I felt giddy. The sensor grid showed the Andalite craft very close to our underground complex. It was just sitting there, ripe for the taking.

The Andalites were probably contacting command, as was protocol.

Arrogant fools, always thinking they were superior.

I deserved this victory. We might even win this war after all. I had pulled myself up from nothing to get where I was. No Yeerk was more well respected or feared in the entire Empire. And no Andalite would take from me what I rightfully deserved. How could they, who have four eyes and legs, possibly understand what it is like to be so defenseless, so small.

A dull ache began at my temples and I groaned inwardly. My host had begun to resist now, having gathered his strength. Aximilli had been quiet throughout the entire communications and had chosen now to make a stand.

I could feel Aximilli's rage and contempt _._

 _Be quiet._ I snapped at him, giving him a mental kick and forcing my will upon him. He shrunk back into a corner of his own mind.

 _You can't hope to defeat me, Andalite. I have won, don't you see?_

My host hated me, despised me as most hosts do. He was different from Alloran though. He didn't simply hate me, he loathed me with an intensity so great, I was surprised he had not driven himself mad.

((Maintain cloak. I wish I could see the look on their smug faces.))

Daltan chuckled.

((Cloak is active. Fighters on an intercept course.))

We were above the trees now, and the blue dot had not moved.

((On screen.))

Down below in a small clearing lay the Andalite craft, bathed in the moonlight.

((Ready weapons.)) I ordered, and grabbed the female's arm, pulling her to her hooves.

((As you can see, Andalite filth, your sacrifice was in vain.))

She stared at the viewer in horror. I pulled her forward, pushing aside the human who had manned the weapons to the side. The weapons were locked on the craft and I switched them to manual.

((No! Please!)) She cried.

I grabbed her wrist, laying her small hand on the weapons panel.

((Do it.)) I hissed, my face hovering over her shoulder. Her small form was shaking as I laid her fingers over the pad. ((Just press here...))

((No!)) She tried to pull her hand away, but I kept a firm grip.

((Shh, it will all be over in seconds.)) I cooed. ((Let me help you.))

I pressed her hand down harder and my ship fired, it's brilliant red beams obliterating the Andalite craft. I fired again and again until the ground around the site smoldered, leaving nothing but ash.

The female cried out and leapt at me, hitting me with her fists and tail. I had sheathed her tail, so she was helpless.

I just laughed at her.

((Daltan, lock the female up while I clean up this mess.))

Daltan easily caught her as she turned to run, and pulled her, kicking and screaming from the bridge.

I knew better than to celebrate now. We needed to check for survivors.

((Take the fighters down. Check for any sign they survived. We need to move quickly.)) I said evenly, returning to the center of the bridge.

I watched the two fighters hovering over the treetops before landing near the ruined ship.

"Visser. The surface teams are reporting something strange. There is no debris from the Andalite ship. In fact we are not reading the energy signatures from before at all." My communications officer informed me.

((What?!)) I cried.

There had to be something left...Unless...

((Get off the ground! It's a trap!)) I roared.

It was too late. Brilliant blue beams lanced at the fighters as the real Andalite ship appeared above them. My fighters were blown apart.

((Take us up!)) I practically shrieked as the craft turned towards us. It shimmered and disappeared as we ascended.

I should have known it couldn't be that easy. They had used some form of hologram and an Andalite signature to fool us.

I had underestimated the male. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

Aximilli was laughing at me now. He took this moment to rise up again, and my head began to pound even more.

 _You are nothing_. I spat. _I am your master. You cannot hope to resist me. You are nothing but a slave among thousands._

 _That may be, Yeerk, but I will still get pleasure from watching you fail._

"Visser, your orders sir?"

"Weapons fire detected on level four." The computer warned.

 _You will never win, Visser. I will resist you until the day I die._

"Visser! The female is loose on level four. Shall I send a security team?"

The throbbing in my head intensified, sending a wave of nausea through me with each sound.

"Visser, your orders?"

I roared, swinging my tail at the nearest Taxxon controller. It split in two and I stepped back, repulsed as Taxxon guts spilled over the deck.

((Clean this up! Send a team and take us back into standard orbit.))

I turned and swept from the room, heading to level four. Level four held our holding cells, security and weapons lockers as well as various other things. I was glad I had that tracker placed in her. I would be needing it.

((Computer, where is the female Andalite located?))

"Unknown command, specify." The emotionless voice said.

I cursed. ((Where is tracker thirty-two?))

"Tracker thirty-two is on level four, section C."

((Computer, monitor the tracker and inform me of any change.)) I commanded and took off down the corridor.

((Level four.)) I ordered as I stepped into the drop shaft.

My security team stood huddled in the corridor, sending each other confused looks as if they were unsure how to act.

((Report.)) I asked warily as I stepped out of the shaft.

"Visser. The Andalite should be just through there." A human said carefully.

((And? Why haven't you retrieved her?)) I roared in disbelief.

"But sir, she has a dracon rifle."

Unbelievable.

((Cowards, all of you. Must I do everything myself?!)) I pushed past the controllers and through the door into the armory.

There, laying in a small pool of blue blood lay her tracker. Next to it, glinting in the low light was Daltan's dagger. The same dagger that was used to kill her cousin in the pool.

((I want her found!)) I bellowed as I left the armory. ((Secure the fighters and the escape pods! She is only one Andalite, Find her!))

Controllers were scrambling for the drop shaft, and two by two they disappeared.

Where would she go? One of the dracon rifles was missing, but she only had a few minutes head start.

I had to think like an Andalite. She was very intelligent, I knew that for certain. She needed a craft to escape, but she would assume I would look there first. No. She wouldn't head for the shuttles just yet.

Escape was impossible now, and I knew that she knew it as well. Where would she go if she knew there was no escape? She would probably want to do as much damage as she could before she was recaptured.

It dawned on me suddenly, and I knew where she would go. I stepped into the drop shaft and headed for level two.

I stepped gingerly out of the drop shaft, my eyes narrowing at the scene before me.

Two halves of a Taxxon lay before me, several feet apart. It's upper half trying to devour it's lower half, although unable to reach it. The smell was revolting.

I knew she was nearby, and from the look of the Taxxon, she was in fact armed. She was bleeding though, from cutting out her tracker, and a small trail of blue droplets told me I was on the right path.

((I am coming for you, pet.)) I cooed. ((Where are you, little Andalite?))

I followed the trail, stepping over a stunned Hork-Bajir as I entered the engine room.

She was working frantically at one of the computer stations, and a dracon rifle lay next to her. She had managed to stun the two Kelbrids on duty.

I found myself admiring her boldness. Perhaps she was not as weak as I had thought.

I made a disapproving noise as I slowly crossed the room.

Her entire form was shaking upon seeing me and she gasped, jumping back away from me. She quickly grabbed the rifle off the console.

((Well, well, well. Look what I've caught. Put the rifle down.)) I said calmly. ((I apologize for the delay. I was dealing with other priorities. Business before pleasure, as always.))

Her almond shaped eyes were wide as she raised the rifle.

((Stay back!)) She cried. Her thoughts wavered, shaking almost as much as she was.

((You aren't going to shoot me.)) I said confidently as I crossed the room to her. ((Give me the rifle Inara.))

My head was still throbbing and I was beginning to lose my patience with the female.

((I will shoot you! I said stay back!)) I heard an audible click on the weapon. Poor thing had no idea what she was doing with it.

((No. You won't. This host is responsible for freeing your father. You would never kill him.)) I smirked at her and I could see her resolve crumbling away. Her eyes were wide and the color drained from her cheeks.

((You murdered my brother, and...)) Her thoughts cut off suddenly. ((And you killed Zoran.)) She whispered.

((Your brother? Yes, I see why that might upset you. But you attacked me, not the other way around.))

((This is your last warning, Yeerk. I will shoot you if I have to!))

I continued forward until the rifle was pressed against my torso.

((Then do it.)) I said evenly, calling her bluff. I was smirking at her as I watched her small finger press down on the trigger.

Nothing happened and I could see the shock on her face. I grabbed the rifle from her in one swift moment and she gasped.

I chuckled lightly, holding the rifle at my side.

((This)) I said, showing her the switch she had pressed ((Is the safety, pet.)) Her eyes darted around the room in panic as she backed away from me. ((Now let's not be difficult. You are coming with me whether you want to or not. Defy me and I will lock you in that crate for an entire day. Come here.))

She hesitated for a moment, then clopped lightly forward to stand in front of me. ((Look at me.)) Her eyes raised slowly to mine. ((I think we will make some adjustments. When I enter a room, I want you to be kneeling. If I find you standing the punishments will be severe. Do you understand, pet?))

She nodded. I took her arm and dragged her from the room.

My head continued to pound as I pushed her into one of the smaller holding cells. I activated the force field and turned to leave.

((You have caused an annoying amount of trouble. Don't make me regret keeping you alive.))

I began wondering if this Andalite was worth the trouble. Two fighters gone, as well as our research and over fifty thousand Yeerks. I would get the information from her if it killed me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Zoran

I arrived at the spaceport early. It was late evening, and three moons hung in the sky behind a blanket of clouds. They lit the spaceport with an almost ethereal glow.

Even with the late hour, the spaceport was bustling with activity. The western spaceport was, after all, the largest of the three spaceports.

The large structure consisted of the lower portion being a large ring-shaped design, which held various offices and civilian needs.

In the center of the ring was a large and beautifully landscaped park filled with every known tree and flower I could think of. There was even a small waterfall that fell into the pond on the eastern side.

From the bottom ring, two large arms of the spaceport jutted up across from each other, curving forward like blunt tail blades to touch.

Around both of the "arms", three large docking rings wrapped themselves around the structure. Ships in various states of repair and construction lined the rings.

Normally, the easternmost ships would be for travel or pleasure. Four months ago, travel from the home world had been strictly forbidden. Now they all held warships.

Since the discovery of the Matrix, we were able to build ship components at an alarming rate.

It was not enough.

We needed more ships, and we needed them now.

I clopped into the entryway, cursing as a male almost knocked me over. He didn't even look as he continued on into the structure.

((Ah Prince Zoran.))

Councilor Tarandel approached me, smiling brightly. I bowed immediately to him, lowering my eyes.

((Councilor Tarandel. It is an honor, as always, sir.))

Tarandel laughed as he stopped in front of me.

((At ease, at ease. You are always so formal. We have known each other for over a year, since you were a young _aristh_.)) He gestured dismissively. ((Come, lets catch up. It has been too long.)) He turned and I followed him into the structure.

((It has, how have you found the council these past few months?)) I asked.

There was an irritated disgruntled sigh from Tarandel. ((Impossible, as always. I'll admit though, I was impressed with how quickly they organized the new Matrix. The device works wonders.)) He said as he stepped into the dropshaft. I clopped in after him.

((Although, I have not seen it myself.)) He began. ((Level eight.)) He added to the transponder and I repeated the command.

((My apologies.)) Tarandel said as he stepped from the dropshaft. ((I know you were very fond of the scientist. What was her name?))

((Inara.)) I said quickly.

((Ah yes. Never met her myself, but from what you had told me about her, I wish I had.))

We clopped in silence for a while.

((I hear there is a recovery team deploying this evening and you have been added to the list.)) Tarandel said carefully. ((The Visser is dangerous, if she is alive, you must be careful.))

Tarandel always seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. He knew things before they were even decided.

((I am going to kill him myself.)) I spat, my hatred and rage surfacing again.

Tarandel nodded approvingly. ((And you will. I knew you had potential when I saw you for the first time.)) We had stopped outside his office then, and he gestured for me to enter ahead of him.

((Thank you, sir.))

((Not at all! You have been a great help to me as well.)) He paused when he noticed me frowning. ((I know you have been reluctant, but your reports have helped immensely. In ways you can't possibly understand.))

I shifted uneasily, interlocking my fingers behind my back. ((Permission to speak candidly, sir?)) I asked, taking in a deep breath.

((Of course, Zoran. You do not need to call me sir. Go on.)) Tarandel said. He had activated his computer interface, and had begun swiping through it.

((The guilt has been weighing heavily on me, sir. I feel as if I am a spy. I ask that you release me from our agreement.))

Tarandel turned his main eyes to mine as he closed the interface. ((I understand your hesitation, but it was for the good of the people.)) He clopped over to me and sighed heavily. ((In war, we must do some things we are not proud of, for necessity's sake. You did what was right.))

((I ask one more thing from you. As a personal favor.))

((Sir?))

((Keep me informed during your mission. I know it is not sanctioned by the council. But I have grown fond of you, and I would like to know of your progress and to help if I can.))

((I can only do so until we reach Kelbrid space, sir. Any communications from Kelbrid space could be traced back to us, and we do not wish to start a war.)) I informed him.

((You are absolutely right. Forgive me, I am running late for a meeting. Good luck, Prince Zoran.)) I bowed respectfully to him as we parted.

Briefing room C was on the sixth level, and when I arrived, it was deserted. I was early anyway, even with Tarandel's interruption.

The outer wall was made of the usual glass composite, and I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, looking out across the landscape.

Two young males were circling each other just beyond the entryway. They were too young, not even two years old yet. Was this what our society had come to? Enlisting our children to fight? This war needed to end, and it needed to end soon, before our people had changed beyond the point of no return.

The door opened a short while later, shaking me out of my musings. My anger resurfaced immediately upon seeing Ajaht.

He bowed to me, his eyes full of resentment.

((My Prince.)) He was all politeness, but he always seemed to have a slightly cynical tone to his thoughts, as if everything was some private joke. ((I should have known you would be here.)) Ajaht said warily.

I was surprised to see him, but I tried to steady my expression as I turned to him. Ajaht was an excellent infiltrator, but this wouldn't be an infiltration. And we would not be gathering information.

My nostrils flared slightly as I looked him over. ((Nothing could keep me away, Ajaht. Why are you here? Why would the council send an assassin on a recovery mission?))

((It is not what you think.)) An expression of anger flickered across his features for a moment and he stepped forward, his tail raising.

((Enlighten me then. Why are you here?))

((I feel responsible.))

((I gave you one order, and you failed. You are responsible.)) I spat.

((I know that!)) He looked as if I had tail whipped him. Good, he should feel guilty.

((It is my duty, not yours. She is my _Elani_.)) I growled.

((I offered my services.))

((Your services will not be required. Not now, or anytime in the future when it comes to Inara.))

I had seen Ajaht working with Inara on the Valorblade. He was always standing too close for comfort, and his eyes lingering too long on her. She always seemed blissfully ignorant of his intentions.

((Tell me, my Prince.)) The word prince was said with a sneer. ((Did you tell her why you had befriended her in the first place?))

((You don't know what you're talking about Ajaht.))

((You didn't tell her, did you? If Councilor Tarandel told you to fly into a black hole, I bet you would do it. You're unbelievable.))

((You are on dangerous ground, warrior.)) My tail was twitching involuntarily, and I tried to shove the waves of anger back down.

((She deserves to know. Even if you have taken her choice away from...))

((That's enough!)) I glared at Ajaht, my face quite close to his now.

Ajaht muttered something too low for me to hear and the door opened again, revealing the wild looking male from before.

The male clopped across the room, and Ajaht and I had to separate so he could pass. ((Do not let me interrupt.)) He said in an amused tone as he turned to us.

Ajaht stepped back from me, and I took a deep breath, trying to steady my temper.

((Now that we are all here.)) Ajaht began. ((I will be in charge of this mission.)) He lowered his tail while he took in the expression on my face. ((Is there a problem, Prince Zoran?)) Ajaht crossed his arms across his torso.

((This is highly irregular.)) I said as I began to pace. I was feeling agitated now, and my tail twitched in response.

((I understand that, but this mission is not sanctioned by the people.))

I didn't like Ajaht in charge. I blamed him for what had happened to Inara. Even if he cared for her as well, he didn't know her like I did.

((If this mission is not sanctioned, why is he here?)) I asked, gesturing to the wild looking male.

((Temejuin is here at my own personal request. He is the best sniper I have ever seen.))

It didn't seem likely that the council would lend a sniper on a mission like this.

Ajaht frowned. ((I had to call in some favors to get him released from _Ytharil_.)) Ajaht said carefully.

((Are you serious?)) I spat, turning to face him. ((You are bringing a high-profile criminal with us?)) I was in shock. Criminals from _Ytharil_ were the worst of the worst. Murderers and war criminals. Most Andalites sent to _Ytharil_ do not come back. If they do, they are never the same.

Temejuin kept his expression even during this, content to be simply watching us both.

((Zoran, you must calm yourself. Trust me, I know what I am doing.))

((Trust you? I gave you one order, to keep her safe. You didn't)) I clenched my fists to stop their shaking.

((Neither did you, My Prince.)) He retorted and I returned his murderous glare.

The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a tail blade.

After a minute, Ajaht stepped back, lowering his tail.

((This is not helping.)) I muttered. ((Personal feelings aside, I will follow your orders, Commander.))

The situation was hopeless, without us at each other's throats. Three Andalite warriors trying to infiltrate a Yeerk bladeship. We were highly trained, yes, but the chances of us coming out alive were minimal.

((Alright.)) Ajaht said after a minute. ((Our mission is actually quite simple.)) He continued to eye me warily as he spoke. ((We have Prince Aximilli's DNA pattern on file. From the information that I gathered from War-Prince Alloran, the Visser prefers to feed as we do.))

I nodded. ((And you assume Inara will be with him.)) I said in disgust. I didn't want that foul beast near her or my child. The thought that the Yeerk would be running and feeding with my mate was too much to bear.

((We hope, Prince Zoran.)) Ajaht replied heavily. ((It is the council's hope to retrieve them both. If we cannot…))

((Do not say what I think you are about to say, Ajaht.)) I hissed.

((It will not come to that.)) Ajaht's tone was sincere as he clopped over to a large case that lay on the table in the center of the room. I watched as he gave the required access codes and I heard the case click open.

Ajaht opened the case and removed a large rifle. It was very sleek in design, and I could see it looked very similar to our standard issue shredder rifles, except this one had a larger score and an ammo magazine.

Temejuin's wide eyes roved over the weapon and he stepped forward to get a closer look. It was the first time I had seen his expression change.

((A model thirty-two?)) Temejuin asked curiously as Ajaht handed him the weapon. He pulled a cylinder from the case and handed it to me. I turned the small cylinder over in my hands. It was a primitive projectile. I had read about them in school. This one was called a "dart" I believe.

((Yes, but I have made some alterations of my own.)) He pulled another dart from the case. ((This dart contains a sedative and some of the units Inara had created. This one dart has enough tranquilizer to take down a Hork-Bajir. If she is infested it should safely incapacitate her.))

It was almost poetic in a way. The technology Inara had created would be the very thing used to save her.

Temejuin seemed pleased as he lay the rifle back in its case.

((We leave at sunrise.)) Ajaht said calmly and I nodded to him. ((Dismissed.))

((Zoran.)) Ajaht said as I moved to follow Temejuin out of the room. ((I will not let anything happen to her, I promise.))


	4. Chapter 4 - Esplin

**Present day.**

The Kelbrid's were getting impatient. They had allied with the empire under The One in an attempt to secure the Uet'ard home world. We did not have the numbers, however.

We needed more hosts. We needed… Humans. Soon we would need to make another assault on Earth.

I was wary, though. I knew Earth to be rich with resources. What would stop the Kelbrids from simply wiping out those valuable hosts we needed so much?

No. We would have to take the Kelbrid species somehow or find a way to take Earth ourselves.

The Andalites were hovering along the border of Kelbrid space, blocking any transports from the Hork-Bajir home world. They would attack our ships one second, then jump to Z-space the next.

"Visser. There is an incoming transmission for you. Would you like it on screen?" My communications officer asked.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, bringing myself back to the present.

((No. Have it routed to my private station.)) I ordered. ((Daltan, you have command until I return.))

Daltan just nodded, taking my place in the center of the bridge as I headed for the side door.

The lights snapped on immediately at my entrance, revealing the small console and view screen, which were the only furnishings in the room.

I activated the viewer, and a silhouette appeared on the viewer, distinctly Andalite. I could not make out any features or discernible markings.

I had been eagerly awaiting this transmission, and Aximilli began to stir, his disgust evident.

 _I hate you._ Aximilli said, as he always did.

I laughed at him, giving him a mental kick.

 _You cannot fathom the potential of this new empire, Andalite. Soon we will move against your people!_ I taunted.

 _And that is where you will fall, Yeerk! You will never take my people!_ He practically shouted.

 _Ah but you see, young warrior, I have already begun! With the female, we will cement our place as the dominant species in the galaxy. My master has already made sure of this!_

My head began to throb slightly and I sighed mentally as Aximilli tried futilely to rise up against me.

 _I know your mind better than you do, warrior. You doubt your species ability to win this war. I see it clearly. Do not deny it._

 _You are wrong!_ He said arrogantly.

 _You Andalites, you think you are so much better than us. You are nothing. See how easily you crumble beneath my will. The rest of your race will too, and then the entire galaxy._

I focused then back on the viewer, ignoring Aximilli.

We had captured this Andalite months ago, and I had a faithful lieutenant infest and acquire him. After he had learned all he could of the Andalite, I had him morph him. He was a nothlit, as the Andalites call it.

((Greetings, Visser.)) The Andalite said, bowing.

((Ah, councilor. What news do you bring me?))

I had no time for small talk, and luckily my contact didn't either. Straight and to the point was how I liked my contacts.

((The council is moving quickly, Visser. Another dome ship will be finished within the week and we are planning to amass more forces along the border.)) His tone was urgent, and it unsettled me. ((They are cautious, however, and will not cross into Kelbrid space unprovoked. They will not risk breaking the treaty.))

((Their peace-loving ways will be their undoing.)) I spat.

((Do not underestimate them, Visser. The matrix is a powerful device, it has already changed much in our society. At the rate the ships are being built, soon you will be outnumbered. You must move now.))

((Can you disable it?)) I hissed. ((We need that device.))

((I will attempt to do so, but it is heavily guarded, and anyone coming or going is being strictly monitored. It may be too risky.))

My nostrils flared in annoyance.

((That is not all, Visser. The Andalites have withdrawn temporarily from Earth, in an attempt to focus completely on you. We have banned all travel to and from the home world until the threat is resolved. An infiltration unit has been deployed in an attempt to discreetly take you out. I advised them against the attempt, but I was overruled. I would advise caution. I have an informant onboard, and they should arrive within three weeks.))

((How flattering.)) I muttered. ((The Andalites have tried to kill me before. It is trivial. I can handle them.

((War-Prince Zoran-Istfal-Valad has joined the unit last minute. He has a particular hatred for you.)) The councilor said, laughing.

My eyes narrowed at the mention of the name.

((Let him come! I look forward to seeing his face contorted in pain. He has been an irritation to me ever since I encountered him.))

I felt Aximilli's arrogance and pride. He admired the damage the Andalite prince had inflicted.

 _He will fall. Just as your brother fell. He is nothing. You are nothing. You are a shell of what you once were, warrior._

 _Perhaps he will finish what my brother could not! You are not as safe as you think, Yeerk._

There was a hollowness in his words, though, as if he did not fully believe them.

((Keep me informed of their progress. Have your contact do all they can do delay.))

((Of course, Visser. I will have more information for you in two weeks' time. I do advise caution again.))

((I will take that under advisement.)) I said, cutting the communications.

* * *

((Report.)) I ordered, stepping into the med-bay.

A human controller turned to me immediately upon my entrance, lowering the datapad he was holding. To his right, the female Andalite fell to her knees quickly and averted her eyes. I ignored her.

"Visser. There is no way we can see to counteract the acidity of the Kelbrids. Their cortex is simply too acidic. Any alteration would kill the Kelbrids and our anatomy cannot stand more than a few minutes before breaking down. It is impossible." Rachisk stated.

Rachisk was shaking slightly where he stood. It annoyed me, but regrettably, I needed him.

((It has been six months.)) My gaze flickered to the Andalite for a moment. ((You have extracted all the knowledge you can from the Andalite?))

"Yes, Visser. We are invariably incompatible."

I cursed.

((Perhaps it is time to try our second option.)) I sighed and moved to stand in front of the female, making sure to step on her tail, causing her to wince.

 _Leave her alone._ Aximilli shouted.

He felt sorry for the female, protective even. I saw in his thoughts his daydream of how he would escape me and rescue her, returning her to the home world. It was nothing but a fantasy, one that would never come true.

I laughed at him, replaying his fantasy for him before I returned my attention to the female.

He was not embarrassed like most hosts would be. He was defiant in his thoughts.

 _Someday._ He said simply.

((Eyes up here.)) I snapped.

She reluctantly obeyed.

((You will create me a new Yeerk. A better Yeerk. A Yeerk without the need for Kandrona.))

((Visser… It is impossible!)) She whispered.

((Do not lie to me!)) I grabbed her face roughly with my hand. ((Do you think me a fool?)) I turned my stalks to Rachisk. ((Leave us.))

He obeyed, placing his datapad on the console and hurrying from the room. I focused all my eyes back on her small form.

((I know it can be done, and I know you have the knowledge. Why else would the council send a unit to destroy our research?)) I said venomously. ((We were on the verge of finding the solution.))

I released her and she shrunk back away from me, her eyes wide.

((You will do this. You have until your child is born to complete my request, or I will be feeding it to the Taxxons.))

((It's not enough time!)) She cried.

Without warning, I fastened my fingers around her throat. I kept my grip firm. It remained a silent threat as I leaned over her.

((Do not play games with me, I have seen your capabilities.))

((I'm not…))

I squeezed tighter, depriving her of her denial. She closed her eyes tightly and I relaxed my grip, tracing her face with my fingertips.

((Look at me.))

Her eyes snapped open, staring frightfully into mine.

((Why do you resist me still?)) My fingers continued tracing her face. ((I would not need to infest you if you would only obey me.))

((I…I can't.))

((You will do as I ask.)) I tried keeping my tone calm, warm even. ((Whether it is by pain or of your own will, you will obey.)) I stepped back, gazing down at her seriously. ((Wouldn't it be better if you were free to take care of your child? Or would you prefer I have Daltan…))

Her eyes filled with panic. ((No! Please!))

Daltan was exceptionally cruel to her. She feared him almost as much as she did me.

I relaxed my posture, a direct contrast to the small form kneeling in front of me.

((So, which will it be?)) I paused, lowering my tone. ((Will you help us willingly? Or will you submit your child to the same conditions you have endured?))

I could see the struggle behind her green eyes. I knew she was fighting with herself. She would be weighing betraying her people against the safety of her child.

I knew the latter would win.

After a short while, she frowned, her features becoming resigned.

((You would ensure my child's safety?)) She whispered.

((Your child will remain free, if you cooperate.)) I lied.

I lowered my gaze back to her again. She knelt so prettily at my hooves, her hands entwined in front of her. She stared back at me intently, the warm light from above casting its brilliance over the delicate beauty of her features.

I admired the sharp intelligence behind her eyes, and despite her situation these past months, her vibrant spirit had not broken.

Incredulity reflected off her eyes. Her disbelief was almost palpable, causing me to smirk.

((Have I lied to you yet?)) I offered her a smile she did not trust. ((I have followed with every agreement or threat, have I not?))

((Yes.)) She said after careful contemplation.

She still did not sound as if she believed me. I did not blame her, I was lying anyway.

I held out my hand to her, which she reluctantly took, a look of disgust on her face. I pulled her carefully to her hooves.

In truth, I had much respect for the female. Her streak of defiance had elicited a complicated reaction in me. I had always held disdain for those who surrendered too easily or showed no backbone.

I was fascinated by her spirit, yet at the same time, I felt instinctually drawn towards asserting my control over it.

I reached out, tilting her chin up with a finger, the gesture was inexplicably gentle after the violence I had just imparted.

My touch jolted her, causing her to step back. Her gaze flitted back towards me, albeit briefly and uncertain before it returned to the floor.

It was a long while before she spoke again.

((I...I will create your Yeerk.))


	5. Chapter 5 - Zoran

I paced impatiently over the short grass that lined the bridge. I wanted to sleep, but sleep had been so rare a commodity for the past few months.

Even when I did manage to sleep I awoke unsatisfied. I was on edge, as was the rest of the team. During these two weeks we had spent in the blank emptiness of Z-space I had barely spoken to anyone.

Z-space had reconfigured, and our two-day trip had increased into two and a half weeks. We were reaching the end of our journey, and I felt anxious.

We were running out of time. Even with us being in Z-space, where time does not exist.

((Alright. I cannot watch you pace anymore.)) Sofildor said in exasperation as he disengaged from the computer. ((I'm going to try and sleep.)) He swept quickly from the room, leaving me alone with Ajaht.

My eyes flitted to Ajaht for a moment, who was engrossed in his work. Ajaht's features had a way of being naturally charismatic. Probably having something to do with his easy assurance and the suggestion of subtle humor in his eyes. Each bow or smirk always seemed a bit satirical in a way.

He rarely left the bridge, and I had begun to realize my disdain for him had no true foundation. He was a better fighter than I, and I knew my dislike of him stemmed from jealousy, although I would never admit it.

((He is right you know.)) Ajaht said simply.

I couldn't find the will to leave the bridge, even though I was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally ever since Inara had been taken. It was as if a piece of my sanity had been taken with her.

((You are putting us all on edge. You must relax and focus. If understand your unrest, but try to hide it better at least.))

((I am sorry.)) I moved to the console beside his in an attempt to distract myself.

I checked our progress by interfacing with the computer, pulling up a detailed star chart of our journey. The graph revealed we had completed nearly ninety-four percent of our journey.

((Checking our progress won't make us arrive any quicker.)) Ajaht muttered, keeping his eyes locked on his holo.

I cursed and disengaged, peering over at his work. He was running a system diagnostic.

((Checking the systems of a brand-new SR-462 every five minutes won't help either.)) I retorted. ((This ship is state of the art. It will be years before anything malfunctions. What are you looking for anyway?))

((Solving a mystery.)) Ajaht said calmly.

This new SR-462 was the newest in stealth ships. The SR, standing for stealth and recon, as you probably guessed. It had all the latest designs in stealth technology and even had a smaller version of the matrix installed. We had not had a reason to use it yet, however.

Ajaht's stalk eyes straightened in alarm, causing me to jump.

((Zoran, look at this. It was hard for me to pinpoint, but there it is.)) He stepped aside, allowing me to place my hand against the interface.

Underneath the sensor readings was a very faint signal that did not belong. If I had not seen Ajaht checking the readings every day I would not have even noticed it was out of place.

((Computer. Isolate the signal and display origin and destination.))

((Signal is of unknown origin. Destination, sector two.))

((The Kelbrid sector.)) I began. ((That means…))

((That means, Zoran, that we have a traitor onboard.)) Ajaht had taken to wearing a path along the deck, probably looking almost identical to the way I had just moments before. ((There have been three other transmissions, heavily encrypted and always set on a timer.))

((Temejuin?)) I asked.

Ajaht said nothing, and the silence that drew out left me feeling unsettled.

I hadn't wanted the male to come in the first place. I felt he couldn't be trusted. He was quiet, and his demeanor arrogant and standoffish.

((I do not know.)) Ajaht said quietly.

((Sofildor?)) I asked.

Sofildor had joined us last minute. The exo-datologist seemed harmless enough if you didn't count his inability to stop talking. Even then, I had to admit he was easy to get along with. He liked to joke and had the ability to make everyone feel at ease, no matter the circumstances. Temejuin was the opposite, and he spoke even less than I did.

((I cannot be sure. If I had to answer now, I would suspect Temejuin.))

((We must know for sure.)) I said calmly. ((You should have consulted me earlier, Ajaht.)) Ajaht had stopped pacing now, and I moved in front of him, crossing my arms in front of me. ((Tell me more of Temejuin.))

Ajaht's gaze flickered to me and he reached up, rubbing the back of his neck after a moment.

((Temejuin is an incredible shot, like I said. He scored highest in all academy simulations.))

I just nodded.

I had already known that. In fact, I had tried many times to test my skill against his to no avail.

((However, he was accused of killing Aquillian, a member of his squad while defending Leera. You were there. You remember what it was like.)) His main eyes widened slightly, and his thoughts became distant and he seemed to look through me.

I had been on the surface of the continent during the battle for Leera. I honestly don't know how I survived. My team had been on the front line. Long after our ground skimmers had been destroyed we fought. We fought until we ran out of charge cells for our shredders. By then, the Yeerks were out of supplies as well. We were exhausted, beaten, broken. Even then, we had tossed our shredders aside in preparation to fight the Yeerks blade to blade.

We spent days in the hastily dug trenches, neither side wanting to make the first move. It was so bitterly cold, and the cold and hunger of the nights seemed to chip away at our sanity. The smell of death filled my nostrils, a constant reminder of what was yet to come.

I would have done anything in my power to have been back home, with Inara. There was so much death surrounding me I began to wonder if it was all worth it, and I had begun to question if what I was doing was right.

After a few days, the trenches had begun to feel like holding cells to me. The only water we had was from the near constant rain that fell on our heads, pooling in the dirty bloody ground at our hooves.

I saw the fear on the other warrior's faces and I knew it mirrored my own.

Sleep would not come. Not from fear. But from the explosions and screams from my own people and the Yeerks.

The call then came to retreat. They were going to blow the continent. We ran for our lives. Most of us… They didn't make it…

There had been so much blood. So much pointless death. I hated it all.

Wives and children had lost their husbands and fathers that battle. Had lost their sons. For what? To defend a people that were not our own?

It was our fault. All this death was our fault. We had to stop the Yeerks. We had to make this right.

Ajaht's eyes met mine, and for a moment we said nothing.

((It was chaotic. I… I don't remember half of what happened. I think I blocked it out. I don't want to remember.)) I shook my head.

((Aquillian's death was suspicious, and Temejuin refused to speak of it. From what I hear, they were very close.)) He looked at me pointedly. ((Closer than you and Zamir.))

((And you think he is innocent? I asked incredulously.

((All evidence points to his guilt.)) Ajaht let out a frustrated sigh. ((I have been a fool. I needed him. I never thought…))

((What are your orders, commander?))

Ajaht's expression was colored with worry and indecision.

((We cannot act unless we are sure, Prince Zoran. We cannot afford to fail. We have less than a few hours to the Kelbrid homeworld.))

((Transition to normal space in three minutes.)) The computer announced ship wide.

It wasn't long until Temejuin and Sofildor joined us on the bridge.

((Holograms active, Commander.))

Ajaht just nodded.

((On the viewer, Prince Zoran.))

I gave the command to the computer and the Kelbrid home world came into view.


	6. Chapter 6 - Esplin

The past two weeks couldn't have gone better. We had captured two Uet'ard cruisers and had infested their crews. It had almost been too easy.

I was in a very good mood, after securing the compliance of the female. The female Andalite had given birth to a male. It would be a while until we could infest the child, so, for now, she was cooperating completely. My scientists had assured me the new breed of Yeerk would be ready within the next week at most.

I had never been happy as I was. I had always strived to me something more. Something greater. Someday after we had taken the Andalite home, we would take ours back as well.

A hollowness filled me for a moment. I had been bred onboard a ship. Never having seen my home world, could I call it my home?

My host was hungry, and I decided to head to the planet to feed. I would take the female with me since she had pleased me. I had ordered my usual crew to join us. Three bug fighters, three Taxxons, and seven Hork-Bajir. I could not wait until the day we no longer needed the Taxxons as hosts. They were disgusting beings, really. Only taken out of necessity. Once Earth was ours, we would no longer have a use for them.

I waited in the fighter bay impatiently. Aximilli was quiet today, passive almost. Surely, he would not remain quiet for long. The headaches he caused were almost too much to bear some days.

Finally, the door opened and the female was pushed inside, the small child in her arms. She looked terrified. Her eyes were wide, and she frantically scanned the room. Her posture was stiff, and she looked ready to run, like a prey animal. How fitting.

Two Kelbrids followed in behind her, positioning themselves on each side of the door.

I lifted two fingers, gesturing for her to come forward. ((Come.)) She clopped forward hesitantly, her delicate hooves echoing throughout the bay.

((Leave us.)) I told the guards.

((Please.)) She whispered, clutching the small male closer to her torso. He wiggled, attempting to peer over her hands. ((I have done as you asked.)) She lowered her eyes to the floor automatically.

Her tone was panicked, and I knew she thought she had upset me or was being punished somehow.

I crossed to her, lifting her chin so her main eyes met mine. She shuddered at my touch. ((Don't fret, Inara.)) Her main eyes widened at my use of her name. ((I thought you might enjoy feeding on the surface.))

She let out a small gasp.

This was relatively kind of me when I could have reacted with more characteristic cruelty and returned her to her cell. My benevolence was more impulsive than deliberate. But I was also in one of my better moods since I was content with our progress. It was now easier to acknowledge that there were advantages to being generous, and I felt little difficulty in allowing my good mood and indulgence to surface.

((I am not an unreasonable Yeerk, Inara. Do as I ask and please me and you will be rewarded.))

I knew she craved the open sky and a meadow to run in. She had not seen the sky in over six months and the temptation must have been overwhelming. She would need to be watched carefully, but I felt confident she would not run.

I released her and gestured towards the open fighter. She entered without hesitation, probably afraid I would change my mind.

I had chosen a very remote meadow far from anything, but close enough to the pool in case I needed reinforcements. I did it mostly out of habit, more than fear of an attack.

I clopped into the cramped space after her. She recoiled from me as she usually did, but she did not lower her eyes. The child squirmed, reaching for me and looking up at me with his oversized blue eyes. He was almost cute. Almost.

She pulled him away automatically. As if I would hurt such a promising host.

Two of my bug fighters had landed in the clearing now, and the six Hork-Bajir hopped out. I watched them fan out, circling the small meadow. They set up the usual perimeter before signaling the all clear.

We set down in between the two fighters. I opened the hatch, stepping out into the cool evening of the Kelbrid world.

((I do not want any trouble from you.)) I hissed as she followed me out of the fighter.

The Andalite looked at me nervously, unsure what to do. ((You may let him run. Stay within sight of the guards.))

I broke into a gentle trot, leaving the two Andalites behind. I kept my stalk eyes trained on them, and I watched as she knelt down, placing the male on the ground. He looked around nervously, and she nudged him gently with her tail.

His curiosity overcame his fear, and soon he was stumbling across the grass on shaky hooves. He would fall periodically and Inara would rush to his side. Each time he would laugh, rushing forward again with abandon.

It hadn't taken more than that first glance aboard the Mak ship to see that Inara was beautiful, but as the months had worn on, I had become aware of a more intent sort of attraction.

One that was not easily quieted, nor existed only at the surface. It was then that a familiar, dangerous feeling had crept into my mind. That of wanting something. The same feeling I had held when I had decided to take an Andalite host.

At first, I had quieted such thoughts. They were not rational and would not further my plans. Biological attachments were in themselves, illogical. But here, my logic had taken a pause, and a sudden and terrible idea had crept into being. I shoved it away quickly.

I saw for the briefest moment a smile flash across her features as she laughed and watched the small child running. There was something beautiful about her and the young male. She was lovely, and I found myself watching them more intently.

I opened my hooves as I ran, feeling the pleasant sensation of the nutrients being absorbed. She had led the child over to the small stream and was showing him how to drink, being very careful, so he would not fall in.

I turned, heading their way. I stopped next to them and she stiffened automatically, pushing the child behind her. He peeked at me from underneath his mother curiously.

((Why do you still resist me?)) I asked intently. ((I want the plans for your matrix. Just give me the information I need, and I will not have to infest you.)) She turned her eyes to me then, studying my face.

I needed the ships now, and she was the key. I had decided to reason with her since it seemed to have worked before.

((Why are you being kind to me?)) She said softly, and a hint of disbelief coloring her tone.

I felt something then, and it took a moment to realize that the foreign emotion was pity, protectiveness, or something close to it. How strange. I remained silent for a moment, looking down at her bleak expression.

I was not immune to feeling empathy, per se, but I was so desensitized that it took particular circumstances for it to register. I disdained most creatures and detached myself from them. Certainly, I was interested in her mind, and my host was exceptionally attracted to her. I might even say I liked her, in my own way. But she was not, for all the beauty she held, anything more than a trophy, a tool I had stolen from my enemies.

Nevertheless, I shoved the thoughts away. The emotion was unexpected, and for a few short seconds, I was unsure how to respond. I was silent long enough to instill discomfort, but I finally offered her a short laugh.

((This arrangement we have is a salvation for you, and your child.)) I said. ((Unhappy as you are, consider the advantages.))

She dodged my gaze, instead, looking quickly down to the grass. I lifted her chin with my tail gently. Her uncertainty deepened as my gaze rose, looking directly into her own. I was unusually good at unsettling others, and she seemed quite receptive tonight.

Strictly speaking, I did not need her cooperation. I could force it if I wanted. But in a practical sense, it was easier to work with someone towards an objective that I had persuaded them to be in their best interests, instead of combating resistance at every turn.

((As I told you before.)) I continued. ((I am not an unreasonable Yeerk, Inara.)) She continued to study me. ((Now tell me, what is going through that mind of yours?)) I asked, running a hand along her arm.

((I…Nothing.)) She said quickly.

((I highly doubt that.)) I could see her intelligence at work behind her green eyes.

((Are you lonely?)) She asked inquisitively. She immediately looked fearful, regretting her inquiry. She caught herself before she could continue. It felt like she had almost given in to the natural course of the back-and-forth, an echo of our banter from the past few months. Even if this was nothing like it. ((I am sorry…I did not mean…))

The question shocked me, and my anger must have shown on my face. ((Lonely? I am the most powerful Yeerk in the empire! Of course, I am not lonely.)) I spat. ((Finish your run. We leave in five minutes.))

I had lost my urge to run. I did not get lonely. The thought was ludicrous.

But she didn't move. She just continued to study my face. ((By the stars… That is it, isn't it?)) She said in awe. ((That is why you have not infested me yet.)) She stepped back carefully. ((That is why you give me so much time to recover when you could so easily break me.))

((That is enough!)) I said, pouring enough violence into my thoughts to make her tremble as I moved forward. I towered over her, my nostrils flaring. ((It is time I reminded you who is in charge here.)) I placed my hand on her lower back, guiding her back in the direction of the ship.

The small Andalite followed behind us on his slightly oversized hooves, his bright eyes excited.


	7. Chapter 7 - Zoran

((Zoran, are you listening?)) Ajaht's thought-speak and annoyed tone had me snapped back to the present. I had long ago disengaged from my console, and had settled for staring down at the sensor grid. I ran my hand absentmindedly over its smooth surface.

((What is it?)) I snapped, my eyes focusing on his annoyed expression.

How long had I been standing here? Hours? Days perhaps. Ajaht moved beside me and his expression of worry surprised me.

((Get some rest, Zoran. We've only been on the surface a few hours.)) He paused, pushing my hand carefully off the sensor interface. ((It could be a while.))

I glared at him, but he managed to stand his ground. I didn't want to leave the sensors. If anything happened I wanted to be here.

((At least get some air.)) He suggested. ((I will find you at the first sign of anything.))

I was not in the mood to argue, but at least outside the ship he wouldn't be there to bother me.

((Fine.)) I snapped. I pushed away from the console and stalked out of the hatch.

I knew his attentions to be benevolent, but even then, his constant presence made me want to shove him out the nearest airlock.

Too bad we were on the ground.

Sofildor and Temejuin were clopping through the break in the trees, heading away from me. It was curious, and I decided to follow them.

They were talking animatedly, but I could barely hear their thoughts as they got farther away. I crept closer carefuly, glad to have the shadows of the evening as cover. I slid between the trees, stopping a short distance away.

((…But he deserves it!)) Temejuin spat. Every thought was emphasized, his hatred evident.

I wanted to creep closer, but as I was not an expert on stealth, I was afraid to give myself away. I braced myself against a tree instead, closing my eyes in an attempt to listen in.

((Don't do this.)) I could hear Sofildor pleading now. ((You are giving the blame where it does not belong.))

((I have to do this.))

((Don't throw your life away!)) Sofildor's thoughts became pained. ((You were always like a son to me, Temejuin.))

((I have lost everything I have. I do not care. I have made up my mind!))

I could hear Sofildor sigh, even from this distance.

((Then I will try to stop you.))

So Temejuin was the traitor after all. And Sofildor perhaps as well!

I headed quickly back through the heavy underbrush. I didn't need to hear anymore to know what to do. I entered the hatch, fully intending to tell Ajaht what I had overheard.

Ajaht was working frantically at the sensor station as I approached.

((Good you're here. I think I have something.))

I practically leapt at the console, and luckily for Ajaht he stepped aside.

((It's faint, but I have a DNA confirmation here.)) I said excitedly. ((Find the others.))

I paused for a moment. I knew I should tell him what I had overheard, but I knew he would cancel the op.

I was not about to let that happen.

I moved to our weapons locker, sliding on one of the standard issue bandoliers stored there. I was just securing it as Ajaht led Sofildor and Temejuin through the hatch.

Ajaht pushed past me and began handing out bandoliers and rifles. I accepted the pair of magnifiers he held out to me as well.

I shot Temejuin a wary look when Ajaht handed him the rifle.

((Take this one, Temejuin. It's my lucky shredder.)) Sofildor said brightly. ((This thing has seen more battle than most warriors will in their lifetime.))

Temejuin said nothing, but took the shredder anyway.

((We need to make this quick. I don't know how long the Visser usually feeds.)) Ajaht said, clopping out of the hatch.

The trek through the undergrowth was more difficult than I remembered. We were less than a mile off, but still, each plant and twig snapping had me on edge. We hurried through the forest as quickly as was possible without making too much noise.

It didn't help that all the flora and fauna on this planet seemed poisonous somehow. I had learned from our last visit to avoid the towering mushrooms.

My hands were slightly bloody from pushing through the low hanging branches and trees, but I ignored it, pushing on with purpose. Our survival depending on silence and stealth.

We had one chance at this, and I was not about to let it fail.

I kept stealing glances at Temejuin as he led the way with Ajaht. Sofildor followed closely beside me. I felt foolish. I had let my own selfishness bring us here. I still wasn't one hundred percent sure if I could trust these males. It didn't matter. I adjusted my rifle so it hung more loosely on my shoulder. Ever so subtly, I clicked the safety off in one fluid motion.

Ajaht and Temejuin moved with a trained gracefulness I had not seen before. It was almost as if they were part of the forest themselves. Each step was perfectly placed, and they seemed to dance out of the way of incoming branches.

My impatience had me moving clumsily, even though I tried to match their easy movements. Sofildor and I probably looked like bumbling buffoons crashing through the forest.

((Hold.)) Ajaht ordered, his hand raised to stop me. ((We must use caution.))

I could see that we were approaching a large clearing, surrounded by heavy underbrush. Moonlight gleamed beautifully into the clearing.

((Zoran. What can you see?))

I lifted my magnifiers and I could see in the clearing lay three fighters and four…No. Seven Hork-Bajir. I relayed the info to the others and continued to scan the meadow.

I spotted the Visser immediately, running freely across the wet grass and a hatred hit me suddenly. I clutched my magnifiers tightly while my anger caused my hands to shake.

((Abomination!)) I spat, as if the thoughts themselves were poison. I continued to scan the meadow. ((I don't see her.))

I lowered my magnifiers and Sofildor came to stand with me. He placed a hand on my arm for a brief moment before stepping back.

((I'm sorry.)) He said softly.

((Zoran! Look.)) Ajaht said cautiously. He was pointing towards the left side of meadow and I followed his gaze with my magnifiers.

A small female form was clopping towards the small stream lining the trees. In front of her, at almost knee height was a smaller male Andalite. My hearts swelled at seeing them both.

((Inara!)) She was so beautiful. Moonlight shone brightly on her thin form as she moved. She had lost weight, but she would always remain beautiful in my eyes.

I had begun to move closer without realizing it and a hand grabbed my arm.

((Stop.)) Ajaht hissed. ((Alright, this is what we are going to do. Zoran, take the two on the right. Sofildor. Those big ones on the left are yours.)) Ajaht began, and in unison we removed our rifles. ((Those nasty looking brutes in the middle are mine. Temejuin. Take Inara down first, then Aximilli.))

Ajaht and I slid towards the edge of the clearing in utter silence. Temejuin and Sofildor followed directly behind us. Tension coiled through me, heightening all my senses.

The Visser was standing next to Inara now, and her back was to us. Temejuin raised his rifle, taking careful aim. I held my breath, waiting impatiently. We were so close to saving them all.

I prayed inwardly as I watched him. Why wasn't he firing? Now was the perfect time.

Inara had turned around and was walking slowly towards one of the fighters. She was being urged forward by the Visser, who had his hand on her lower back, pushing her forward. If she got to the fighter she would be much harder to get to.

((Fire!)) Ajaht cried.

TSSAAP! TSSAAAP!

Ajaht and I fired, each dropping a Hork-Bajir.

It should have been easy. We could have easily taken out ten Hork-Bajir. If it had not been for what happened next.

((Andalites!)) The Visser roared.

I aimed for a second Hork-Bajir and fired, but my shot missed its mark, sailing harmlessly over its shoulder.

((Get the female!)) The Visser cried. He grabbed the child and leapt swiftly behind two of his controllers, dodging a shot aimed for him.

((No!)) Many things were happening at once, and in the chaos, I could see Inara staring in my direction, her fearful wide eyes locked on mine for a moment as a Hork-Bajir grabbed her around her middle.

((Zoran!)) She cried out. She kicked at her attacker, trying to pull out of his grasp. She was struggling with everything she had, kicking the controller with little effect. She screamed again as she was pulled into a fighter.

Temejuin turned then, aiming his rifle at Ajaht. He fired, causing Ajaht to drop to the grass.

((Temejuin! No!)) Sofildor cried. He swung his tail, slicing Temejuin's rifle in half. He tossed it aside in frustration.

Temejuin cursed, pulling his small shredder from his bandolier. He had stepped back out of range. The shredder was raised, pointing directly at my torso. A cool hatred filled his gaze as he looked at me with disgust.

Why wasn't he stunning me, like he had Ajaht? Three Hork-Bajir were approaching us cautiously, unsure of how to act.

((Drop it.)) Temejuin snapped. I threw my shredder rifle to the ground, then my handheld, lifting my hands in surrender.

((You too.)) Temejuin nodded towards Sofildor, who shot him a bewildered look.

((Temejuin!))

((Do it!)) He hissed violently, and Sofildor disarmed. ((Into the clearing, both of you.))

We were led into the clearing, passing by four stunned looking Hork-Bajir. Clearly, they were unsure how to respond in this situation.

((Contact your Visser.)) Sofildor said evenly, even though the hate in his eyes was very clear as he looked at me. ((Tell him I have a gift for him. There is an Andalite just past the trees there. Take him as well.))

The Hork-Bajir just looked at each other uncertainly. Two of them swept past us, heading for the treeline.

((Why?)) I said simply.

Temejuin just laughed.

((Why? You don't even know, do you?)) He had begun to pace, keeping a safe distance from my tail. ((I should kill you for what you did, but I think this is a more poetic fate, don't you?))

((Temejuin, please.)) Sofildor pleaded. ((He didn't kill Aquillian!))

((He might as well have!))

The male was clearly unstable, his features distressed as he turned to me.

((You probably wouldn't remember him. No. The great Zoran would not have time for a simple warrior like Aquillian. You probably got promoted for leaving him to die.))

((What are you talking about?)) I finally broke my silence, unable to take any more. ((I have done nothing to you!))

Temejuin must be a vecol of sorts, as he had clearly lost his mind. This version of himself was a direct contrast to the male I had travelled with. Never once had I seen more than a flicker of emotion in his eyes. His careful composure was completely gone now, revealing an unstable male on the verge of madness.

The controllers had lifted the unconscious Ajaht and were carrying him into the bug fighter. They lifted off quickly, leaving the last fighter on the ground with the three Hork-Bajir controllers.

((Aquillian was my everything! And you left him to die when you pulled your unit out! He was taken by the Yeerks when you left him there, and I had to…)) Temejuin had clutched the sides of his head with his hands.

When the orders came on Leera to retreat, I had followed them without question. Aquillian was not part of my unit. I had no idea. I was thinking of the safety of my cousins. If I had not gotten my unit out, we would have been overrun.

I had been promoted for my services in the battle for Leera, even though I felt they were not well deserved. That place would haunt me until the day I died. The looks on the faces of my fallen comrades would haunt me.

Now a Prince, it had been my responsibility to inform the families of their deaths. I hadn't remembered Aquillian at all. The aftermath of the battle had me feeling numb. I had retreated in myself for a long time. I had felt guilty for not saving more of my comrades.

It didn't feel like a victory, not really. Tarandel said I had done well, praising me for my services. I hated his words. You should not praise for killing. Death is not something to be celebrated.

Thoughts had filled my mind every second of every day. Could I have done something different? I questioned each order a thousand times until I thought I would drive myself mad.

((I had my orders! I didn't know…When Force commander Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth ordered us to fall back, I did as I was…)) I began. ((You killed him, didn't you? The stories are true!))

((You killed him as much as I did! I couldn't let him become a controller.)) Temejuin turned back to me, aiming the shredder. ((The Visser has been wanting to get his hands on you for many months now. I have ensured your fate will be the same one you assured Aquillian would suffer.)) His eyes turned to Sofildor, his eyes apologetic. ((I am sorry you had to suffer this fate, but you have sided with the enemy.))

((Temejuin! You can't!)) Sofildor had clopped forward cautiously, and he lowered his tone. ((Don't do this. Aquillian was my son. I miss him as much as you do. It is not Zoran's fault. Put the

shredder down.))

((Stay back.)) Temejuin spat, his eyes were wild now. But Sofildor kept walking towards him.

((It's not too late.))

Temejuin backed up, adjusting the shredder and firing.

There was a large explosion, and I was knocked to the grass. Blue blood splattered over me and I quickly leapt to my hooves. Temejuin's shredder had overloaded, and my eyes widened in shock.

The heat from the explosion had me stumbling backwards, covering my face with my hands. The smell of charred flesh was overwhelming.

((Zoran! Now!)) Sofildor shouted urgently, swinging his tail at the nearest controller.

I followed his lead, turning to face the closest controller who charged me, his blades flashing. He was a large Hork-Bajir, and I leapt back away from him, aiming my tail at his neck. He ducked, coming at me again. A bladed arm sliced across my torso before it was severed from his body. His head fell next, and I turned my attention to Sofildor, who was clutching his limp arm at his side. The two remaining Hork-Bajir were closing in on Sofildor, who was backing away warily.

A sudden stabbing pain jolted through me from the wound on my torso. Sofildor was winded, and I needed to get to him.

I cursed, seeing lights above us in the sky. The fighters were returning.

((We need to retreat!)) I warned, rushing towards Sofildor.

I got the attention of one of the Hork-Bajir who had turned to me as I approached, his eyes frozen for a moment. The controller's eyes flickered from Sofildor to me, unsure of how to act. In an instant, he ran at me, ignoring Sofildor.

My injury ached, and I struck at the Hork-Bajir with renewed vigor. I struck at him. Again, and again until green-blue blood stained the grass. The smell of blood filled my nostrils, causing nausea to roll through me.

Sofildor had won his battle, but was staggering from his injuries. I leapt over the downed Hork-Bajir and I put an arm around his waist, pulling him towards the edge of the clearing. The safety of the trees was fast approaching, and I sighed as we broke through the tree line.

((Come on.))

Ajaht was gone. Temejuin was gone. This mission had just gone from impossible to worse. With half of us gone, it would be exponentially harder.


	8. Chapter 8 - Esplin

((Take us up you fool!)) I roared. The Hork-Bajir released Inara, sliding into the pilot's spot. I set the child down carefully on the floor of the fighter.

((No!)) Inara cried. She had practically leapt at the controller and was scrambling to pull him away from the controls.

The controller grabbed her roughly around her waist. He lifted her easily as if she was nothing more than a doll and threw her against the side of the craft. There was a sickening crack as her skull hit the bulkhead and she collapsed to the floor. The child approached her cautiously, snuggling up against her side.

I cursed, resisting the urge to remove the Hork-Bajir's head from his shoulders. I still needed him to fly the craft after all.

((Relay a message to the blade ship. I want all available fighters in the air now! I want those Andalites found!)) I knelt down next to the female in the cramped space. I cursed again.

She looked as if she was sleeping. Her breathing was shallow. I pressed two of my fingers to the side of her neck. Her heartbeats were slow but steady. A small trickle of blood fell from the small cut on her temple. A bluish bruise had already begun to blossom around it.

I brushed my fingers against her cheek gently, careful to avoid the injury. She was merely unconscious, and it could have been much worse. She would need to be brought to the infirmary immediately.

She was so small, so fragile.

I had a sudden unexplainable urge to strike the Hork-Bajir. I would make him pay later.

I couldn't explain it, but seeing her hurt had awoken something in me. It was a feeling I had not recognized at first, but I had sensed in Aximilli many times.

Protectiveness.

I jerked my hand away from her automatically as if she had burned me. We had docked now, and I pushed my way out of the fighter as fast as I could manage.

It was absurd. What was this female doing to me? For my entire life, I had learned that watching out for one's self is the best policy, and in the empire, it was the only way to survive, to advance.

But there was something about her. A fire that would not easily be extinguished. Not that I wanted it to be. I enjoyed our banter, and somehow, her resistance amused me. She knew escape to be impossible, but still, she resisted me at every turn. But only enough to be an annoyance, for fear that I would hurt her child. Or worse. Give him to Daltan.

The only reasonable explanation I could find to my reaction was that my host was affecting me somehow. That had to be it. That would explain everything. He was less passive now, his thoughts racing after the attack on the planet. His military training had awakened, but he was trying to quell his thoughts and hide them from me.

My relief at being back onboard must have shown on my face because Daltan was waiting for me with a look of alarm on his features.

((Ah, good. I am glad you are here.)) I crossed the docking bay to Daltan, who bowed immediately. ((Have the Andalites brought to the infirmary immediately.)) Daltan had already made his way to the communications panel near the door and was barking out an order.

((I must return to the surface immediately.)) I wasn't going to let him get away again.

"Visser. We have captured one of the Andalites. Our ground team reported one fatality as well."

My eyes widened at this wonderful news. Another captured Andalite? I felt giddy. Perhaps it was the Prince. I hoped he wasn't the Andalite that had died on the surface. That would deprive me of the revenge I so greatly deserved.

((Have the Andalite fitted with a tracker immediately.)) I was unable to contain my excitement.

"Already done Visser."

((Take the lead on the surface. I will be in the holding cells.)) I commanded, a smirk crossing my features. I made a mental note to speak to the council later, regarding his future status in the empire. Nothing too large a promotion, of course. I still needed him.

Daltan nodded and swept quickly past me then, heading for the fighter. Two Mak's entered the bay then.

((When you are finished, bring the Andalites to the holding cells.)) I snapped. ((You may want to restrain the female. I have a feeling she will be uncooperative.))

I had allowed her to believe the Prince was dead these past months. This new revelation that he was alive was sure to awaken a new sort of rebellion in her. In a way, it was kind of me to squash her hope of rescue at first. Helping her to resign to her circumstances would cause the entire experience and transition to being much calmer.

* * *

The Andalite was still unconscious when I entered the holding area. He hung limply from the ceiling, his arms bound above his head. His tail was sheathed, thankfully. It was quite large, and I could see from here that the male was strong by the way his muscles gleamed in the low light.

This was not Zoran as I was expecting. My disappointment registered for only a moment before Aximilli's thoughts revealed it to be Ajaht-Litsom-Esth, an accomplished tail fighting exhibitionist, and assassin. This particular Andalite was responsible for many deaths on various worlds.

I knew the Andalites had been attempting to infiltrate us with their morphing technology. Luckily for us, and our biofilters, it had become increasingly difficult over the past few decades.

Aximilli admired the male, and as I looked over his sculpted form and turquoise fur, I could see why. This male was stronger than Aximilli, and I was tempted to infest him myself. If I did not enjoy tormenting Aximilli so much, that is.

Two Mak controllers were standing at attention by the door. I dismissed them quickly. Although I normally liked an audience, this was something I enjoyed doing alone, and I didn't need the distraction. The male wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

 _You better hope this male never gets free, Visser._ Aximilli taunted.

He was right, this male was dangerous. I would use him to find the Prince. I pictured Zoran strung up beside Ajaht. He was a host I would be taking, of course. It would not be enough to kill the Prince. I wanted to live inside his head.

Zoran-Istfal-Valad was starting to be quite troublesome, his status in the Empire had risen to rival that of the Beast Elfangor. I had defeated Elfangor, and I would take down Zoran as well. As my host, he would be a living example of our power.

Inara should be here to see this. I crossed to the male, lifting his chin with my tail blade. I now had the chance to study his features more carefully. Something clicked inside me, and I began to remember what the councilor had told me. This male had been in the initial team to attack the pool here.

This male had helped kill fifty thousand Yeerks. He had almost deprived us of the scientist, and I could picture him clearly now, in Mak form, dragging Inara up through the Yeerk pool entrance.

I released the male, moving to a panel on the wall. I pressed my hand against it, giving the access codes in thought speak to the transponder. The panel slid open, and I removed the same type of collar and remote I had used multiple times on the female. I hadn't needed it in months, especially since the child was born.

I turned the device over in my hands before securing it around the male's neck. The male was still unconscious, which was a pity. I decided to put an end to his peaceful slumber.

I switched the device to the lowest setting, smirking as I activated it. I wanted to enjoy this, to make it last as long as possible. I had very few pleasures in life, so when the opportunity appeared, I took advantage.

A scream escaped the male after a moment as his eyes opened in alarm. His body convulsed deliciously as I allowed the pain to ripple through him for a few more moments before I switched off the device. He hung limply from the cords, his front hooves barely touching the floor. I knew the position in itself would be painful, but that was the point, wasn't it.

His eyes darted around the incoherently for the source of the pain before setting on my face. A familiar hatred filled his eyes as he glared at me. His tail began twitching constantly.

((Ah, good, you're awake.)) I taunted.

((Abomination!))

((Yes. Like I haven't heard that one before.)) I began pacing in front of him, rolling my eyes in mock annoyance.

The male stayed silent, clearly having nothing to say in response. He pulled at his restraints uselessly, while his stalks darted around the room.

((Nothing to say?)) I mocked. ((I suppose you are as eager as I am to get started, now that the pleasantries are over.)) I stopped in front of him, my face dangerously close to his. I sprang out of the way just in time as the male swung his head forward, trying to headbutt me.

I laughed at his pitiful assault. ((I want the location of your ship and its command codes.)) I brushed my fingers along the top of the device I held, and his eyes snapped to my fingers. His nostrils flared as recognition emerged on his face. ((This can be very easy, or it can be difficult.))

I gave him another jolt as an incentive, but he made no sound, choosing instead to stare at me contemptuously.

((Of course, you are a defiant one, aren't you?)) My tone was amused, and I stared unblinkingly into his hateful eyes. ((I was rather hoping you would be. If you made it too easy, it would deprive me of my fun. And I do enjoy my work. Let us begin.))

The male took the pain considerably well over the next hour. With each increase of the device, he did nothing more than gasp at the pain. He was incredibly resilient, unlike any prisoner I had had the chance to interrogate. We were just getting started, and I would produce a scream from him soon.

((Is that the best you can do?)) The Andalite tried to lift his head, and despite his state he laughed, a smirk beginning to appear. Sweat was beading across his forehead as he gasped for breath. The male was exhausted, his eyes fluttering closed as he strained to keep them open. ((I expected more from the great Visser of the empire. Pathetic.)) His tone was sardonic, with a hint of derisive implication.

((I am just getting started.)) I increased the intensity on the device and hit him with another jolt. The male convulsed where he stood, unable to fall due to his restraints. To my increasing disappointment he did not scream, instead, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limply, dangling from the ceiling.

I roared, my frustration evident as I struck him across the face with the flat of my blade. His head snapped up and I caught a flicker of despair before his features resumed their careful calm.

So, his resolve was crumbling, albeit slowly. Despite this, my patience was wearing thin, and this male didn't show any sign of breaking anytime soon. There was always a way, always a weakness in each psyche. I just had to find his and exploit it. I watched the male as he attempted to regain his footing.

((Now, don't be rude.)) I paced in front of the warrior, turning the device over in my hand. I offered him an insincere smile. ((Am I boring you?))

((You will get nothing from me Yeerk. I will never betray my people.))

Oddly enough, I wasn't enjoying myself as much as I normally would. My thoughts kept returning to the female in the infirmary. Not knowing her condition was unnerving me, causing my normally unwavering sense of control to be on edge.

((You will break, filth. Just like the others. They always break.)) I moved closer to the Andalite now, my eyes narrowing. His expression was even, and his body showed signs of exhaustion, but other than that, I could gain nothing from his hateful stare. ((I never understood why you creatures put up such a fight. Why resign yourself to the pain for another. Give in, and I will make this experience much easier on you.))

((Of course, you wouldn't understand. That is why you will lose, Yeerk.))

I increased the power on the device significantly, higher than I had ever set it, and dangerously so. These levels after prolonged use could cause permanent damage, but I was done waiting. I activated the device.

The male went rigid, his muscles tensing in shock and freezing up. After a moment a scream tore from the male, yet he did not beg as expected.

A Mak controller entered the holding area then, and I rounded on him, annoyed at the interruption. I switched the device off.

((This had better be important.)) I snapped venomously.

The controller was visibly shaken, his pathetic form cowering away from me. "Yes, Visser. There is an urgent message for you from the Councilor. Also, the female is awake, Visser."

The male lifted his head upon hearing our exchange. The hatred in his eyes intensified significantly.

((Route the communications here, and bring the female and the child to me.))

The controller nodded and left the room quickly.

((You will want to see this, filth.)) I mocked.

I activated the viewer to the left of us, moving to stand in front of the small screen. Councilor Tarandel stood, bathed in darkness as he usually did.

((Greetings, Visser.))

((Councilor Tarandel, it is a pleasure as always.)) The male's eyes widened in alarm at my use of his name. He was worried for nothing.

I could see shock cross my prisoner's face when he realized there was a traitor on the war council.

((I told you never to use my name!)) He hissed.

((This channel is secure on my end, Councilor. I know you would not contact me on an unsecured line.))

((Of course not… But that is not the point…Visser. I have acquired the plans for the Matrix.)) He paused, sighing for a moment. ((It has not been easy, and I cannot send them over a link. They will have to be delivered directly.)) The councilor's eyes flickered to the male strung up behind me. ((Ajaht, it is good to see that you are well.)) Ajaht said nothing, his disgust for the Councilor was quite evident.

((Yes, he is finding his accommodations satisfactory, councilor. In fact, we were just having a discussion when you called. He is a tough one, But I will have the location of his ship and the Prince soon. It is only a matter of time.))

((My apologies for missing our last conversation, Visser. War-Prince Zoran has started to feel disinclined to offer more information. We may not be able to rely on him for long.))

Ajaht's stalk eyes straightened in alarm, his features becoming a mixture of astonishment, and as his confusion disappeared, fury.

((Thank you, Councilor. I will relay the coordinates for the pickup after I am finished here.))

The councilor nodded and I cut communications. I turned back to the Andalite, who appeared perplexed.

((Yes, your beloved prince is the reason you are here. The reason Inara is here.)) I began twirling the device in my fingers as I allowed the revelation to settle in. I enjoyed the shock on his face more than I enjoyed his pain. ((You didn't know? He has been most helpful.))


	9. Chapter 9 - Inara

I awoke groggily with a pounding in my head. I felt as if something was off, but I couldn't remember what at first. All I knew, and I knew for certain, that there was a reason for panic. I was on my side, with my cheek pressed against a hard metal surface.

I attempted to get to my hooves, but I failed miserably, succeeding only in falling off the strange table to the floor. That was when I noticed my legs and arms were bound. My eyes turned up from my awkward position on the floor to see a Mak and a Human considering me.

"Grab her, quickly. The Visser will have our heads if she hurts herself."

The Mak pulled me to my hooves, and Zoran's face flashed through my mind for only a moment, as I winced from the movement. That was all it took for my memories to return, foggy at first, then crystal clear and emotionally charged. He was in the clearing! I had to get back to him!

((Let me go!)) The Mak ignored me, lifting me easily from the floor. The movement sent a wave of nausea through me. My right temple was throbbing, and I ran my fingers gently over the tender area, causing me to wince.

"Grab the child. The Visser wants them brought to the holding cells immediately."

I ceased my struggles after a moment. Fighting them wouldn't help anything. I was bound, and even if I got free, I wouldn't get more than a few feet. I needed to save my strength. Even without the restraints on my limbs, I was too disorientated to try anything anyway.

It didn't take long to reach the holding cells, where the controller deposited me on the floor, treating me as if I was as breakable as glass. Zamir was placed next to me, and he cuddled up against my side.

I had to protect him. Whatever happened now, I needed to make sure Zamir was safe. Whatever price I had to pay, I would pay it.

The Visser smiled upon seeing me. How dare he act so nonchalant. I returned his smile with a glare of my own.

((Now, now. Don't be like that.)) He clopped over to me, cutting the bonds from my legs. I held out my arms, but he just shook his head. ((No, I think that is enough for now.)) He nudged me into a kneeling position. ((Do not move, or I will have you restrained like your friend here.))

((Ajaht!)) I cried out in despair. He was dangling from his wrists from the ceiling, his hooves barely touching the ground. He looked exhausted. ((No…))

The Visser laughed, returning to me. He knelt down in front of me for a moment, and I turned my eyes to the floor.

((Your loved ones are a weakness. We are one entity, you and I. Those you love will be drawn to you, and invariably to me as well. They will suffer because of you.)) His words echoed those from my nightmares.

((What did you say?) I whispered.

((It doesn't have to be this way, but you defy me at every turn.)) He stood then, reaching down and pulling me to my hooves. He dragged me over to Ajaht, where he cut my bonds and took my wrist gently in his. ((Tell me where your ship is, Andalite.))

I realized then what he planned to do. ((Ajaht. Don't worry about me! I have been through much worse. Don't give him what he wants!)) I said in a panic.

The Visser's fingers stroked mine gently.

((Get your hands off her.)) Ajaht growled.

The Visser looked from Ajaht to me and back pointedly. Ajaht's eyes were wide and I could see the intelligence behind his eyes as he struggled in vain for a solution, for a way out. I had been here long enough to know that there wasn't one. There was no way out for me. I would be here until the day I died, or until the Visser got bored of me.

((What is it about you?)) The Visser's tone was perplexed, and he smiled at me, giving me a gentle yet condescending laugh.

I ignored him, returning my eyes to the floor.

((I'll make a deal with you, warrior. All I want is your Prince. Deliver him to me and I will let her go.)) My small hand trembled in his grip, but I tried to steady myself, taking deep even breaths. I had to be strong, and I couldn't let Ajaht see my pain.

I heard a sharp crack and I choked back a cry as he broke my smallest finger. The pain was instantaneous and much more than I had anticipated. He moved to my second finger, holding it carefully between his own. I braced myself for the unavoidable onslaught of pain, but as my second finger snapped, my body betrayed itself, and I flinched, a small whimper escaping me.

((Wait!)) Ajaht cried.

((I don't think you are taking me seriously.)) The Visser mocked. He smiled at me sweetly, clearly enjoying the look of horror in my eyes.

I tried to pull my hand away, but he still held my wrist securely. He made a disapproving noise, another crack and a wave of pain and nausea had me crying out once more.

((Don't tell him anything!)) I cried out. ((Ajaht, please. Don't fall for it.)) I could see the pain behind his eyes, and his resignation. ((Don't.))

The Visser pressed his tail blade against my throat then, causing my muscles to freeze.

((I have the plans for your matrix now, pet. Technically, I don't need you anymore.))

((How…)) The blade pressed against my throat, and I felt the stinging sensation as it broke through the first layer of skin, causing blood to trickle down my neck.

((Stop! I will tell you. Just... Don't hurt her.))

((No! Ajaht don't!))

Ajaht relayed the coordinates for the ship and slumped against his restraints. The Visser lowered his tail and smirked triumphantly at me before rebinding my wrists.

((Kneel!)) He said violently, causing me to drop to my knees. ((You will remain here until I return.)) And with that, he swept quickly from the room.

((How could you!)) I whispered in astonishment.

((I didn't.)) Ajaht's expression was thoughtful, with a hint of amusement. ((I gave him false coordinates. It will be at least a half hour until he returns. By then, the others will be gone.))

My son had clopped over to me, his large eyes curious. His tail blade was just starting to emerge, and its sharp edge was glinting in the light.

((Zamir, come here.)) I tried to keep my expression calm as he sidled up next to me.

His small blade should be sharp enough. I used the small blade to free my arms, and then my tail.

((Inara, what are you…))

((I'm getting you out of here. In repayment, you will take Zamir with you. He is still small, and you should be able to carry him easily enough.))

I used my tail to carefully cut through the cords above his head, and as he fell, I moved forward to catch him. Once he was stable enough, I removed the sheath from his tail.

Ajaht's fingers trailed over my temple and he frowned, careful to avoid the tender area. ((What did they do to you?)) He practically growled as he examined me. I probably looked terrible. I hadn't been able to bring myself to eat much the past few months, and I had lost weight.

((Ajaht…I'm fine. I...)) I had noticed the small bandage above his tail. ((You have a tracker… I need to remove it before you and Zamir can escape.)) Ajaht had cut away the collar then and tossed it into the corner of the room.

((Inara, I don't know the layout of this ship, you will need to lead the way.))

((I'm not going.)) I said simply. ((Hold still.))

((What do you mean, you aren't going?))

I stayed silent while I worked. It took a few minutes to remove the tracker. Luckily the skin had not healed over, and it took little effort to extract it.

((I can't leave the ship.)) I pointed to the collar around my neck, and the small square shaped device built onto it. Ajaht ran his fingers over the pinkish metal collar.

((Alumyelite? With a proximity detector.)) He cursed and frowned in frustration. ((I can disable it.))

((Ajaht, we both know it would take more time than you have. Please, I beg you. Get Zamir to safety.)) He pulled me against him, and for a moment I closed my eyes, wishing it was Zoran in front of me. ((Promise me.)) His fingers brushed my temple, trailing down along my face. It was an intimate gesture, but I did not flinch away from the small comfort. I didn't expect I would live much longer after releasing him, but I refrained from mentioning that fact. Instead, I just leaned into his hand, closing my eyes and picturing Zoran's face.

((Inara…I'm not leaving you here again. Not when...))

((You must! Promise me.)) I interrupted him and pulled back. ((Tell Zoran…))

((I promise. I will tell him.))

* * *

The Visser stared at the tracker in my hands, his eyes perplexed. Clearly, he didn't realize that the black device was a tracking implant. But I was okay with that.

I didn't mind waiting for him. In fact, I rather liked the suspense.

But, more importantly, I wanted to savor the changing expressions on the Visser's face, when he finally realized that Ajaht and my son were gone. The Visser was always so sure of himself, and I enjoyed seeing bewilderment on his face for a change. Anger would come eventually, and I planned to savor the emotion when it consumed him.

As he approached me cautiously but determined, a light ignited behind his eyes and gradually intensified, until it became a full-blown flame. The confusion on his face was gone now, recently replaced with cool conviction and an analytic air. And with that, the Visser snatched the tracking implant out of my hands, in order to study the device up close and confirm his suspicions. For several moments, he turned the implant over and over again in his hands.

When realization and then rage finally settled across the Yeerk's features, I was not disappointed. First, there was a spark of shock in his eyes, and a momentary glimpse of disbelief. It was as beautiful as watching a shooting star slash across the sky, before disappearing into blackness.

Then, he cracked, so abruptly that I could almost hear his calm shatter and then fall away, like broken glass. The male's face had become ugly and lopsided with intense anger, as it should be, for the Visser's stolen beautiful features had always seemed out of place on his cruel face. And was there a hint of embarrassment? Maybe a little humiliation? Indeed, there was a flush coloring his face, turning it a brilliant shade of blue, dark and foreboding and positively gorgeous.

If anyone else had been before him, the poor creature would have surely run from him. And if running wasn't impossible, I may have tried. But I was done running from him. In all honesty, I had only put on a facade of obedience for the sake of my child's safety. And now that he had escaped, I no longer had any reason to bow before the Visser.

Instead of running, I stood on the cold steel, a victorious smile flashing across my features. As he drew ever closer, I made sure to brand every expression on his face. Especially the humiliation, into my brain, where it could be recalled for future inspiration. I did not wish to forget a single moment of my glorious victory.

I wasn't a slave, not by a long shot. I thought I had been, these past months. But I was unbroken, untamed, and unremitting. And now, the Visser also knew that I was a force to be reckoned with. Now, he knew that I shouldn't have been underestimated.

((Do you see this smile, Visser?)) I asked as he turned to me with a murderous expression. ((I want you to remember this.)) I continued as he stepped closer. Even with him towering over me, my eyes betrayed no emotion. ((Even when I am broken by you, I want you to remember this moment. That for a moment, albeit briefly, I beat you.))

((Where are they?)) He hissed, moving forward until I was pressed into the corner. His fingers circled my throat and he squeezed for a moment, almost dangerously. His eyes were wonderfully livid, and I continued to smirk at him. ((I will ask you one more time.)) There was a threat underlining each word. ((Where are they.))

((I don't know.)) I answered truthfully. I turned my main eyes to his with a challenging and unblinking stare. ((I don't know where they are, or how they escaped. I only know that they are gone, and far away.))

Quite suddenly the Visser cursed and released me. It was so sudden an outburst that I jumped slightly. He crossed the room quickly for a panel on the wall, his features twisted in a mix of rage and humiliation.

((You will pay dearly for what you have done.)) He snapped venomously. ((You remember this, I believe.)) He said irritably, pulling out a small remote. ((Come here.))

I kept my eyes locked on his defiantly as I moved forward to stand near him. He reached up and stroked my cheek gently with his free hand. The gesture was subtle and only lasted a moment, but it was somehow threatening. I never thought a kiss could be considered threatening, but with it, lay a promise of pain somehow.

He grabbed my wrists, lifting them into the air and restraining them above my head. I shuddered involuntarily once more. My body reacted on its own, even though my thoughts were calm. I had to fight every bodily instinct to remain still, but eventually, he released my wrists when they were secure.

Suddenly the door opened and the Mak controller Daltan entered. My eyes widened considerably upon seeing him. My body seemed hardwired to fear the controller. Most of the pain I had endured had been at this Yeerk's hands, when the Visser was too preoccupied.

Adrenaline began filling me, causing me to struggle automatically against my restraints.

Without warning the Visser grabbed me by my stalks, pulling my head back painfully. He kept his face very close to mine.

((I will miss you, Inara. But you leave me no choice.))

"Visser." Daltan said, bowing his upper half in respect to the Visser. "How can I be of service?"

He was smirking at me knowingly, and I knew he was impatient to get started. He always enjoyed tormenting me. I flinched at the intensity of his gaze and the cruel promise it brought.

((I need information. Find out where the prisoners have gone, by any means necessary.)) He released me and looked meaningfully in my eyes. ((After you have done that, infest her.))

No! I knew it was a possibility. Perhaps he would kill me before he got the chance…

"I assume anything permanently debilitating is out of the question?" Daltan said as he crossed to me, twirling his signature blade between his fingers. "Any other orders, sir?"

((Not at the moment.)) I could hear the complete and utter lack of mercy in his tone, and it sent chills down my spine.

I looked up at him, mortified as he slid the blade along my cheek.

((No! Please.)) I managed to gasp.

Mmm." He groaned appreciatively, leaning close to my face. "I love screamers." He brought his hand to my face and I strained with all my might against the restraints to pull away from him. He laughed again, the evilest sound I'd ever heard, even from the Visser. "There's nowhere to run." I closed my eyes to get away from his vile, evil face. Thankfully he just laughed again and stepped back.

He looked upon my struggles with merciless eyes. If anything, his smile grew wider. I was trembling now, and my eyes shot to the Visser automatically. It was strange to look to him immediately for protection, when he, after all, was responsible for any pain I was to endure.

The Visser kept his expression even, cold. He turned, refusing to look at me as he left the room, leaving me alone with Daltan.

"I hope you are ready for this, princess."


	10. Chapter 10 - Zoran

((We need to keep moving)) I urged. ((We are almost there.)) I kept my arm tight around Sofildor as I pulled him forward. I knew if we stopped for even a moment, the Yeerks would be on us. As it was, I was not confident we would make it back to the ship.

Still, we pressed onward, and Sofildor was looking very pale as I half dragged him into the ship. ((Computer, seal hatch and engage holograms.)) His legs were shaking as I lowered the male to the grass, rushing hurriedly into the small infirmary the ship held. ((Easy.)) I said to Sofildor. ((Computer, take us up two hundred yards and maintain position.))

I began frantically digging through the supplies. ((Come on!)) It must be here somewhere… I grabbed the dermal regenerator from the next drawer and sped back onto the bridge, falling to my knees in the blood-soaked grass in front of Sofildor.

I needed to stabilize him and quickly. I had a basic medical training from the academy, mostly field dressings and the like, but I hoped the regenerator would be enough.

A sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead and torso. A familiar panic hit me as the male's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. ((Stay with me.))

Now that we were closer, I could see his wound clearly. There was a deep gash in his torso, but as I examined it more thoroughly, the white bone was showing through the deep injury, causing my stomach to turn. Another half an inch and it would have hit one of his hearts.

(( _Kutzo_.)) I said, cursing to myself. I ran the regenerator over the wound with careful precision, determined to move slowly as I was taught.

The device pulsed underneath my grip as his wound appeared to be almost knitting itself together.

There was blood everywhere, and the smell filled my nostrils, all too familiar, but unsettling nonetheless. I had seen my share of blood, but somehow, I could never quite get used to it.

Sofildor's breathing was shallow but seemed to be even. Even though he lost a lot of blood, he would survive.

I knew I needed to contact command. I had to inform the council of what had happened here. I stood in front of the viewer, my face in my hands. Everything was crumbling around me, and for once in my life, for the briefest moment, I felt like giving up.

Get it together.

This is not the time to break down, Zoran.

I followed protocol and changed our command codes, as was instructed when any commander was lost. Then, taking a deep breath, I input the proper frequency and address into the system and waited impatiently. Mere minutes passed, feeling like hours when the viewer finally flickered to life. Councilor Tarandel had been holding a datapad as he had answered, which fell from his hand upon seeing my appearance.

I was dirty, covered in blood, cuts and bruises, both from the battle, and traversing the rough terrain of the Kelbrid wilds. I hadn't even considered cleaning up first, but I tried to compose myself as best I could.

((Zoran! What has happened to you?)) His tone was as panicked as his expression as he leaned closer to the screen.

((Councilor… I am here to deliver my official report.)) His eyes narrowed as he took me in. ((I have failed, sir. Temejuin… He was a traitor. He turned on us and…)) Tarandel held up a hand, a gesture to remain silent.

((Speak slowly, young Prince. Now tell me. What is your report?)) Tarandel relaxed slightly now, leaning back away from the screen.

I told him everything. I told him of the attack, of Ajaht being dragged away. Of Temejuin's betrayal. The councilor's face betrayed no emotion as he listened to my report.

((Sir. Tell me what I must do.)) My voice sounded numb, withdrawn. I barely recognized my own thoughts.

((I must convene with the council. Remain where you are until I contact you.))

The holo cut out immediately, leaving me feeling emptier than before.

Minutes dragged on as I paced, turning into hours. My internal clock in itself was a torture, as I was forced to endure each brutal minute. I felt as if I was going to crack, my thoughts acting like a pendulum in my weary mind.

There had to be something. Anything.

((My prince. I am sorry.)) Sofildor said weakly from the grass. He was attempting to force himself into a kneeling position and I stepped forward to help him. ((I resign myself to your judgment.))

My nostrils flared as I stepped back from him. I fought the urge to turn away, instead lifting my chin to stare at him, trying to maintain some semblance of control.

((Tell me why I shouldn't execute you here and now.)) There was a tremor of anger in my thoughts, which had somehow slipped past my usually calm façade. I felt the heat burning in my face and the anger that came with it. I very rarely showed any hint of wrath, and when I did, the situation was always serious.

He gaze was unwavering as he moved to stand. ((This is my fault.)) He winced as he stood, and I could see the energy he used to stand clearly took a lot out of him. ((I thought I could stop him.)) He straightened himself up proudly. It was clear he did not want to feel weak in this moment. ((My son, and Temejuin, were very close.)) He stopped to appraise my reaction. I gave him nothing.

((I know what you are thinking. It is forbidden. He blamed you for what happened. All I wanted was to help him. He was like a son to me.))

I felt pity for the old fool. He wanted so hard to believe in Temejuin that it had almost cost him his own life.

((Honestly, I don't care what his reasons were. He betrayed our people. He lost all sympathy when he turned his back on our race.))

((I'm sorry.))

((You keep saying that, but it doesn't change anything. Temejuin is dead. Ajaht too, or worse. We have failed in our mission.))

I had failed. Again.

What was I going to tell Alloran? That I had disgraced myself and lost any hope of rescuing Inara? That soon Ajaht would join the Empire, a slave like the thousands before him.

No. I was not going home yet, no matter my orders. I would find a way to rescue her.

After another hour, I found I finally could drag myself from the bridge to my bathing chamber to remove the stain of battle from my fur. Even when I was clean and had returned to the bridge, I still felt wrong.

((Sir.)) Sofildor turned his main eyes to me, while his stalk eyes stayed lock in the sensor grid. ((Incoming transmission. Sir, it is of Yeerk signature.))

I didn't want to give the Visser the satisfaction of gloating. I stood still for a moment. ((Don't give them the satisfaction. Ignore it.))

((But sir, it is requesting a direct communications link. They have our exact frequency.))

Was it Ajaht? Had they taken him? I had to find out.

((On screen.)) I commanded. I clopped into the center of the bridge, turning towards the viewer. I crossed my arms across my torso as I waited with dread for the Yeerk to appear.

((But when the viewer activated, it was not Aximilli's face I saw, but Ajaht's. I closed my eyes briefly, composing myself. I couldn't let this Yeerk see any weakness.

((What do you want, Yeerk?)) My tone was cold as I addressed the Yeerk. A hatred rose in me as I looked at the creature who had once been a good friend of mine. His fur was matted with blood and the cuts and bruises across his body were numerous. His eyes dark and unwavering as they bore back into mine. He looked worse than I had.

((Zoran, there isn't much time. I've escaped. I need your location.)) Ajaht said.

No. Not Ajaht. The Yeerk.

I began drumming my fingers against the command console. ((You aren't very clever, Yeerk. You think I would fall for such a clumsy trick?)) I needed to keep our banter to a minimum. I would not allow this Yeerk to trace our location.

((Zoran, listen to me. It's not a trick. I've escaped.)) Ajaht's tone was exasperated.

((How could I possibly know if you were telling the truth?)) Rage etched into my features, I rose to my full height, the embodiment of distilled power. I would not be treated as a fool.

Ajaht nodded thoughtfully at me for a moment before he knelt out of sight. Seconds later he appeared, only he was not alone. In his arms was the small male from the clearing. My son.

My anger ebbed away immediately upon seeing the young foal. It could still be a trap. I had to use caution.

((I will meet you anywhere, and I will power down weapons and engines.))

((You will meet me at these coordinates.)) I relayed coordinates nearby and cut communications.

((Sofildor) I sighed, rubbing my hand across my forehead. Activate the dampening field. At the first sign of trouble, your orders are to retreat. If this is a trap, we can't allow the ship to fall into Yeerk hands.))

Sofildor nodded solemnly and took his station. I navigated the ship down myself through the cold dark moonless night. I donned my bandolier, grabbing a shredder before heading for the hatch.

Ajaht stood by his fighter, silhouetted by the bright lights of the bug fighter behind him. The small male lay in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He hesitated briefly before taking a step. He wasn't armed, and I could see he was keeping his tail lowered intentionally.

I holstered my shredder and rushed forward, all my caution now gone as my son was within reach. Ajaht held him out to me when I reached him. He stirred slightly as I took him in my arms.

((How?)) It seemed impossible that he had escaped. Ajaht was resourceful, yes. But the Visser wouldn't have been foolish enough to let him escape. I looked back towards his fighter, waiting. ((Where is she?))

Ajaht's shoulders slumped. His eyes lowered to the ground, a look of defeat on his face. ((I couldn't get her out. There wasn't enough time.))

((What happened?)) Ajaht pushed past me into the ship. I hurried in after him, holding my son closer against my torso. I knew it was absurd, but even with his warmth in my arms, I could hardly believe he was here.

((She risked her life to save me and your son.)) I looked to my son for a moment, watching his chest rising and falling with each breath. I laid him down on the grass carefully, away from all the consoles. ((She was wearing an alumyelite proximity detector. There was not enough time to disable it.))

I cursed. Alumyelite collars were an Andalite creation. They were used on prisoners to keep them from escaping. Anyone leaving the range of the detector would be instantly killed, with a shock to their brain stems. The material in itself was one of the strongest known. Morphing with a collar on would be impossible, as the collar detects morphing energy and activates, shocking the prisoner.

I had begun pacing, my fists clenched at my sides, my fingers paling. I roared in frustration.

((Zoran.)) Ajaht stepped in my path, holding his hands up. ((I have a plan.))

Ajaht told me of his plan. It was genius, although I was reluctant to admit it. Ajaht and I would leave the ship, stowing away on the bug fighter. When it was manually recalled we would morph into Maks and sneak on board. Sofildor was to stay with the ship and my son, high up in the atmosphere where it was safe.

((I will keep him safe. I have a son his age. I will guard him as if he was my own blood. I owe you this.))

Ajaht and I ducked out of the hatch then and a renewed sense of hope filled me.


	11. Chapter 11 - Esplin

((Find those Andalites!)) My security officer cowered away from me, his entire body trembling in fear of my wrath. ((Search the entire ship! I want to know how this happened! Incompetent fools!))

Hours passed by and still, there was no sign of the male or the foal. My suspicions were confirmed when finally, the report came in that the fighter in bay six was missing. I sent the order for the automatic recall. I swept from the bridge, heading for the drop shafts.

This was Inara's fault. It was time.

I burst through the door to the holding cells. Daltan stood over Inara, his bloody dagger in his hand as he raised it to strike again at her. I kept my expression even, a direct contrast to the anger brewing just beneath the surface. I strode over to Daltan, grabbing his wrist to twist the knife to the side, causing him to look at me in alarm.

((Report)) I said, releasing his arm. I looked to the female, appraising her. She was hanging limply from the ceiling, her torso covered in fresh cuts and bruises. Blood trickled down her front to her hooves, pooling on the cold steel below.

Aximilli had begun shouting threats at me as he took in the abuse she had endured. His resistance was causing my temples to begin to throb. I closed my eyes, rubbing them with my fingers, trying to soothe the ache. I crushed his resistance as I always did and yet, he continued to fight me.

"She knows nothing, Visser." Daltan said, his tone laced with disappointment. He didn't fool me, however. Whether guilty or not, Daltan enjoyed torturing his victims. Even I had noticed the sick delight he received when he had a creature strung up in front of him. Indeed, even as I looked him over now, that familiar glint flashed across his eyes.

((Pity.)) I cocked my head to the side as the female lifted her head with effort until her eyes met mine. A sudden surge of hope appeared in her near lifeless eyes and a bit of desperation.

Daltan backhanded her roughly, causing her to sag once again against her chains. I held up my hand, signaling him to cease. ((Enough. Leave us.))

Daltan wiped his dagger with a blood-soaked cloth, looking disappointed as he sheathed it. His hand flew forward, grabbing Inara's chin roughly with his fingers, lifting her gaze to his. "We will continue this shortly, try not to get comfortable." His voice was laced with just the tiniest hint of threat before he released her, turning and striding from the room.

Left alone with her now, I gazed down at her weak form. The silence dragged on as I examined her face. My fingers grasped her chin, too weak now to lift on her own, to look at me. I offered her an arrogant smirk after a few minutes, pleased with what I had perceived.

Her small form was trembling in front of me, her eyes half mad with fear. She was trying to calm herself, taking panicked deep breaths.

((I don't know anything!))

I laughed at her, a dark humorless chuckle. I released her, swinging my tail as I stepped back. She crumpled to the bloodied floor in a heap, scrambling back in horror at the scene. I watched her gasp for several minutes. Perhaps this time, I had finally broken her. But as she struggled to her knees, she lifted her chin and sneered, the very picture of defiance in all it's beautiful, brilliant glory.

I'd wanted to spare her what was next. I had convinced myself that there was no need. I felt it was the right thing to do, even if it wasn't the smart thing to do. But she had lied to me. She'd played me like an instrument and I'd fallen for it. She was a dangerous creature.

In one quick movement, I strode forward, pulling her head back by her stalks. I wrenched them upwards with a scowl, causing her to cry out and scramble to her hooves.

((I think it's time, don't you?))

With that, I hauled her from the room. I ignored her look of horror, taking her by the upper arm and dragging her through the corridors of the ship. Her delicate steps started to mirror those made by my hooves, creating an eerie rhythmic echo.

It was unfortunate, infesting her. But necessary. She'd overstepped her bounds by involving herself in the Andalite's escape. I knew, given the chance, she would defy me again.

Her fear had been building since we left the holding area and now, it had started to overtake her as we reached the infestation area. She planted her hooves against the hard flooring, refusing to go any farther.

((Please. You don't have to do this.)) Her green eyes looked pleadingly up at mine, looking absolutely devastated.

She tried to turn and run, but I pulled her towards me swiftly and in moments I had my arms wrapped tightly around her torso, pinning her own arms against her sides, simultaneously snaking my tail around hers, holding her immobile. She struggled to no avail as I half dragged her through the door.

The pool was one of our smaller models, used only for regeneration. Several Maks rushed forward to help me restrain Inara. But I shook my head at them. They backed away, watching on with curious eyes.

((Get Rabor to the infestation pier.)) I snapped to the nearest guard, causing him to jump in alarm, scrambling towards the pool.

She was putting everything she had into resisting me, but I held her small body against mine, ignoring her weak attempts at escape.

((Kneel!)) I ordered when we reached the end of the pier.

She ignored me as I released her and turning to me, she clutched at my arm. ((Please. Please don't.)) She stepped towards me, her eyes filled with fear.

I swung my tail, knocking her legs out from under her, pushing her down towards the murky water as I knelt next to her. I wanted to be the one to do it. I needed her to know that it was I that had decided her fate.

She pushed her upper body off the steel grate with her weak arms. She stared into the depths of the pool for a long moment before my fingers fastened around the back of her neck, forcing her head under the surface of the pool.

Inara screamed, her tortured thoughts piercing me to my very soul and making me sick to my stomach. She stopped struggling suddenly and quieted as the phage set in. I pulled her out of the pool where she lay still against the steel.

With a nod to the nearest guard, I headed for the door, turning back at the threshold. Her eyes were open, but somehow, I could find no trace of her. No condescending smirk or hateful glare. No hint of anything at all. She was gone, trapped now in her own mind. She was gone.

I couldn't bear to watch any longer. With a clang the door shut, leaving Inara behind it, and in the ensuing silence, I was only able to stand trembling in the corridor.

Images of Inara flashed through my mind. Inara kneeling at my hooves, her bright green eyes wide as she looked up at me. Her smile when she had looked at her child. The gentle beauty of her running across the meadow.

For a few brief seconds, I seriously considered wrenching open the door and recanting my orders, but I reminded myself to stay strong.

I took off down the hall instead, finally making it to my quarters. I barely made it to the floor basin in my bathing chamber before vomiting into it, expelling from my hooves the morning grass. My forehead broke out in a cold nervous sweat as I collapsed to the floor beside it.


End file.
